


Love can be found in all of the odd places

by yuffb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Desire, Drama, Drunk Sex, Family Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Horror, Lust at First Sight, Other, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Season 6-7, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffb/pseuds/yuffb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been out of Lucifer's cage for almost a year and a half, and has just gotten his soul back. What Sam wants as he sees his brother happy eye sexing his angel Castiel, Sam wants his own angel - but the one he truly wants is dead....or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The self loathing

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic you will get to meet a girl who is my OC character, she will play kind of like a guide or a cupid like figure to mostly Gabriel (Maybe Castiel if I feel like it).
> 
> This is my first Fanfic so let me know what you think...I hope Im not to bad. If it takes me time to update...its not you, I work better when I am walking (little hard to take a computer with you when going for a walk tho).
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and criticism (if thats how you work)
> 
> I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> PS: I would love to see fan art, and yes I will post the links here
> 
> Here is the first fan art: http://scifiangel.deviantart.com/art/Love-in-the-Oddest-Places-oil-painting-filter-398934632
> 
> Love to see more!
> 
> This is being edited by Nathy and Batsark

**Sam**

 

Sam sat bolt upright in his bed in a cold sweat, panting heavily -- he looked around the dark, dinky motel room - the only light that came in was the light from the motel sign outside the room that shone through the window, as well as the light from the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed. He could hear rather than really see that Dean was still sleeping – more like snoring lightly - in the bed to his left.

 

Sam rubbed his eyes, still adjusting to the low lighting in the room. He looked more closely at the alarm clock and noticed that it read 1:30am. He let out a deep, painful sigh, knowing – actually assuming - that he had only been asleep for less than half an hour, tiredness sinking into every fiber of his body and soul.

 

What could he possibly do? He had just gotten out of hell less than a year ago, or something close to that, and he had been alright – if you did not count the fact he didn’t ever sleep – other than the fact he had also been missing something. Well, not just _something_ – Sam had been missing his very _soul_.

 

When Dean came back to hunting and found that little piece of information out, Dean asked Death if he could get Sam's soul out of hell. Death would help, but only if Dean played Death for 24 hours. Dean agreed to the terms, except he lasted less than 24 hours - Dean had the feeling that Death knew he wouldn’t last that long. Death, being quite merciful, still got Sam's soul out of Lucifer’s cage.

 

Death had told Sam to not scratch at the walls in his mind that he had put there to block the memories he had of his time in hell, and Sam thought he was doing a pretty good job at it at first. Then this case in the town that Sam and his grandfather - Samuel - had done early in the year when Sam still did not have his soul - nor had he really cared for it. It was during the time that Dean was still playing a _“normal man, with a normal life”,_ not knowing that Sam was out of hell or even alive for that matter.

 

When they went to this case that in truth Sam and Samuel had never finished, Dean and Sam had to close it and clean up the mess. Dean was unaware that it could break part of the wall in Sam's head, and bring back bad memories for the younger Winchester.

 

Sam plopped his head down on the pillows, again trying to get back to sleep, but if there was indeed a sandman out there he could bring all the sand in the world and it still wouldn’t put this Winchester to sleep.

 

Sam sat up with a sigh, pulling the blankets off of himself. He slid his legs off of the bed and with a low but deep grunt he pushed himself up from it. Sam walked over to the bathroom as quietly as he could to not wake Dean - it was not Dean's fault that sleep just was not welcoming Sam anytime soon.

 

Closing the door behind him he flicked on the light in the small lime green with yellow poke-a-dots flaking wall paper. Sam walked over to the sink and turned on the tap planning on splashing some cold water on his face.

 

Sam let out a small sad sigh when he caught sight of how he looked in the mirror that hung on the wall just above the sink – a small little laugh escaped his lips as he saw that his normally hazel puppy dog eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep, and that his hair stuck out at odd angles.

 

Looking at the eyes in the mirror that looked back at him, Sam could not help but feel a lonely soul looking back at him. It had been sometime since there was even a slight happiness in those eyes – after Jessica there was almost a blank slate there - or a coldness – that changed after the Winchester brothers had first meat a little certain sneaky _trickster_. Sam tried not to think about it. He always thought it was his fault that Gabriel had died at the hands of his dick of a brother in the first place.

 

Sam sighed again, closing his eyes while thinking _'great I really can't stop thinking about him after all.....if – if only I was stronger....Then – then”_. Sam had to stop himself before he could go any further with that train of thought.

 

Leaning his head into the dirty mirror Sam tried to keep himself together – mostly not to cry for the hundredth time or so. He had lost count at this point of how many times he broke down thinking about the archangel.

 

Sam never told Dean how he really felt, knowing that his older brother would likely make fun of him, and at the same time try to point out that it was not Sam's fault. In truth it was really Kali's. If she had not tried to use the Winchesters as bait then Gabriel might still be alive.

 

Sam let out another sigh and mumbled to himself “ _stupid woman.....stupid.....me_ ”. He closed his eyes, resting one of his large hands on the wall next to the mirror. “I'm sorry--Gabriel.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Gabriel**

 

 

Gabriel let out a low moan lifting his arm over his eyes as he tried to block the light that was trying to wake him, but he still felt tired – even though he did not really needed to sleep being an archangel and all – he just _really_ enjoyed it. He rolled over thinking that it might keep the light out of his eyes; even though he almost had his head buried in what he thought was a pillow, there was still light hitting him in the face. _“Darn light”_ , he thought to himself.

 

Gabriel let out another moan, almost louder this time. Where ever this light was coming from it was starting to bug him – and not many things could really do that.

 

That’s when he started to hear a light song somewhere close by. He did not want to open his eyes just yet to see where this song was coming from, or even who might be singing it. All Gabriel wanted was to sleep, it was one of many things that he really enjoyed doing – that and sex, pulling pranks on those that _highly_ deserved it, and eating a _whole_ lot of sweet things.

 

He let out another small sigh and tried yet again to roll away from the light that seemed to be everywhere trying hard to awaken the now getting grumpy archangel. Gabriel was glad that the light still could not get under his tightly closed eyelids.

 

Gabriel tried to just lay his head in the pillow light object hoping so much that the darn thing could keep the light out of his sight. He let out a little happy sigh when finally he could no longer see any more of that annoying light that seemed to be desperately trying to piss him off.

 

He heard the person who had been singing stop half way through whatever song they had been singing and walked over to where Gabriel was.

 

“I know you’re awake, and there really is no point in you getting anymore sleep than you have. I mean you've been sleeping more than a year, and you're _finally_ fully healed and all”. Gabriel did not know who the voice belonged to, nor did he really care, but he could tell that it was a female's voice that had both kindness and a little bit of annoyance to it.

 

Gabriel did not move nor make a noise hoping that this women would just go away, but from what he heard she just sighed, sat down close by and cracked her knuckles annoyingly. In her own annoyance or just to bug Gabriel he could not really tell. He could feel that her eyes were on him as he laid there.

 

That’s when her words started to sink in _“Healed? Wait, what is she talking about?”_ Gabriel remembered what had happened with Lucifer, Kali, the pagan gods, and those Winchesters.

 

Kali and the other pagan gods were having a little get together trying to figure out a way to deal with Lucifer and had the Winchester brothers as hostages, along with the staff of the motel.

 

Well what the pagan's were not really ready for was the fact Lucifer _showed_ up _before_ they had a good plan that would work for them. Most – well all of them other then Kali – had died at his brother’s hands. Gabriel did not really care – in fact he was giddy about it.

 

Then he remembered that Lucifer had stabbed him right through the heart with an angel blade after the Winchesters had gotten Kali out to safety. So, how was he even alive? Gabriel knew that when an angel dies they cease to exist - grace gone, their vessel gone, all equals angel gone – end of story.

 

So then how was he alive? He gave up going back to sleep - there was no point now that his mind was asking him thousands of questions. He got the feeling that this mysterious girl might know most of the answers.

 

Gabriel pushed himself up and turned to face this girl. She looked at him with a blank look, but there was a hit of boredom there, just a hint.

 

Gabriel knew that he had never seen her before, and as he looked around him he could tell that he was back home. The home that he had left _years_ ago, though nothing had changed.

 

This girl just sat there with her legs crossed, looking at him as he took in his surroundings without saying anything. Gabriel looked back at her and noticed that she looked like someone he knew – but who? Her aura, he'd never seen before – so how could he know who she was? As if on cue she said “No we have never met before this”.

 

Gabriel just stared at her trying to figure out not only who she was, but how she knew what he had thought. She kept talking. “To sum it up for you, let’s just say I was asked to go and grab your soul – grace – before your loving brother killed you”.

 

Gabriel looked down and noticed no hole in the shirt, and sadly he still had his small vessel. _“Well darn”,_ he thought that if he returned to heaven that he'd lose the short vessel.

 

She had laughed slightly at this point. Gabriel looked back up to notice that she had one hand in a fist to her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

 

He could not help smiling at this, he noticed that she looked like she was sixteen, as well as dressed like one with a cut sleeves night sky blue shirt, jeans and knee high black boots – but that could just be that the vessel was sixteen and had dressed like that.

 

While thinking he noticed she looked a little sad, but did not say anything. There was a part of him that wanted to scream, to ask why?

 

Wait, why did he care about her feelings? He needed to know why he was alive and how she had done it – that’s when she answered.

 

“I would love to tell you why, how, and all that but I'm - I was told to hold off on all that. Let me tell you it’s getting a _little_ annoying, but”, she rolled her eyes “when I can, I will, you can trust me on that.” Gabriel could feel himself nod slightly at that.

 

“What I can tell you is that it’s been over a year since... Well, since you _"died”._ She had made hand movements – more like quotes - when she said died.

 

Gabriel nodded slowly, taking in what she was telling him. He knew that he _really_ wanted to know who was telling her not to tell him the good stuff, but he still waited for her to finish. He seemed unable at this point to take his eyes off her hazel ones.

 

“Your brothers - well everyone that is – they all think that you’re dead right now. Which is good since I could not really deal with any of your brothers or sisters”. She gave him what looked like an almost stern look - almost. “I've been stuck here making sure that you were healing right. I've lost count of how long it’s been since I started”.

 

As she went on and on with her story, he acknowledged that she wasn’t just sad, but also lonely. For some reason that broke his heart. She leaned her head to the side slightly, her long brown bangs leaning with her as well as her high tide pony tail. Her hair seemed to go to her lower back, and at the end it curled slightly.

 

“Just so you know, the apocalypse never really happened... To sum up that story, Sam said yes and Dean did not, but they used the Winchester's younger half brother Adam. But rather then Lucifer and Michael getting their big _“so”_ (She made air quotes again, then went on.) needed fight, well the Winchesters used the info that you gave them about the cage, got the rings and well Sam was going to step into the cage but Michael grabbed him but the shirt and went in. Door closed – end of the apocalypse”. She said acting happy, but he could tell that she was just acting – slightly – he could tell that there was more to this then just that, but he needed to take in what she had _just_ told him.

 

“Wait...” Gabriel said slowly as EVERYTHING she had just said sank in. “You mean to tell me that both Lucifer _and_ Michael are now in the cage?” She nodded her head, looking at him with that blank look. He looked down at his hands that he had folded in his lap sometime when she had first started talking. He kept thinking about both Luci and Mickey, and that’s when a voice in the back of his head yelled “ _SAM, what about Sam?”_

 

He looked back up at her and noticed that there was a small smile on her face – could this girl hear what he was thinking?

 

“Just to answer that I can....don’t really always want to – but hey it helped me to know that you were up”. Gabriel sweared under his breath at that, only to have her laugh slightly.

 

“To answer that little voice in your head, Sam is out of the cage...” she let out a small sad sigh closing her eyes she went on “Castiel got him out – which is good in that way”. Gabriel felt glad that Castiel had done that, but noticed that there was still more to be said.

 

“The thing is....he forgot Sam's soul in the cage. It was there for roughly a year before Dean made a deal with Death to get it out. Death did it – but also warned Sam to leave the wall in his head that blocked the memories. Sam was doing alright at it – but now that” she opened her eyes looking to the side “well to sum it up he scratched the wall, now he is seeing things – things being Lucifer”.

 

Gabriel could feel his heart sink at this, his brother still had a hold on the younger Winchester. His hate for his brother for killing him could not beat his hate for what his brother had done to the poor boy.

 

“And why am I even really telling you any of this is? Because it's connected to why you were saved”. Gabriel looked at her; he could feel his mouth open slightly.

 

“Ill pop in to help when I can, but I can't when Sam or Dean or even Bobby are around”, she went on saying as Gabriel tilt his head slightly. “You are to go and help them – the Winchesters – make sure that Crowley _never_ opens purgatory”.

 

Gabriel knew what that meant and knew why it would be bad if that happened – but all he could say to that “So I'm a tool for the Winchesters again?”

 

She laughed, but most likely knew what he was really thinking. She just nodded and said “If that’s what you want to call yourself, I don't plan to stop you”. She took a deep breath, gathering herself “So, for now that’s all I can really tell you. Anything else you want to know – or are you ready to be a tool?” She asked, smiling fully now. Gabriel knew right then and there that he could quite enjoy having this girl around.

 

“Since you can't really tell me how, or fully why you saved me, how about...”, he stopped and thought before he contained “Maybe what's your name, unless you want to be called double D's?” He said, gesturing his thumb towards her chest.

 

She blinked a couple of times then let out a load laughter. He felt like he had heard it somewhere else, but decided not to sit on that one.

 

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” She said, wiping away a tear from her face. Gabriel could feel that he liked it when she laughed, and that he was also smiling to match hers.

 

“But don't freak out after I tell you”.

 

“It can't be that bad....unless it's Sundrop-who-dances-in-the-wind”, Gabriel said getting an eyebrow lift from this girl.

 

“No and I _so_ don't want to know where you got that name from”, Gabriel laughed at that. “My name is Serena, Serena Winchester


	2. It's Raining Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and even Castiel find out that they might have a passable ally archangel who could help then stop Crowley...But will he want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2!! 
> 
> Hope that you all like, I am working on chapter 3 as we speak. 
> 
> This fanfic is being edited by DeviantART's Nathyfaith, and Batstark
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments or what not
> 
> I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> (PS: I had SOOO much fun writing up Lucifer's part, there is a part of me that does not want him to leave...Then again being a "Being Human (US)" version I like the actor he though he acts the same in both shows.
> 
> (PSS: This has been edited on 09/19/13)

**Gabriel**

He could feel his jaw drop slightly. Before he could even muster up a reply, or sound for that matter, she closed her eyes. A slim smile playing on her red lips, she sigh deeply before saying "I know you must have a thousand questions by now, actually way more than a thousand. But even though in truth you haven't asked anything aloud, we are running out of time here, with the whole souls and helping the Winchester brothers". Serena opened her eyes looking at Gabriel with a dead serial look in her eyes.

"Like I said I can't tell you more about it – well _everything_ \- I will when I can, and you can _so_ bet on it. I mean if I was lying I would eat a whole pie", she looked like she wanted to throw up at the word _pie._

She was giving Gabriel a pity look as she mentioned the fact that she could not tell him more about why and how she had saved his sorry ass.

"I get it, I get it", Gabriel replied jokingly, as best as he could, putting his hands up as they both got up from where they sat.

To Gabriel's annoyances she was taller than him, and was most likely still taller than him without those darn boots, which made her tower over him.

Serena blinked and smiled for real this time. Most likely not at what Gabriel had said aloud, but the height thing. Man, did Gabriel wish there was a way to keep his thoughts to himself and not let this kid know what was going through his mind all the time.

"I wish there was a way for me _not_ to always hear your thoughts either. But like I said, I can't." Serena shrugged her left shoulder in reply.

Gabriel just grumbled to himself, having the feeling that she was right about that.

"Anyway, I'll just say this: you can try and ask Sam, Dean, Bobby or even Castiel for all I care, about who I am. But, well, the best way to put it is that they will just look at you like a deer – wait scratch that – a Moose in the headlights". Serena said smiling widely at the moose joke, Gabriel could only shake his head and laugh with her.

"Are you threatening me, or just a warning me?" Gabriel asked, the humor lost in this inquiry. Serena just let out a little laugh, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning to one side.

"Honestly Gabriel, you are more of a threat to me than I can ever be to you." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that, but Serena went on. "I suppose being an archangel is more in your favor than mine."

Gabriel did not know whether to nod his head or ask about it, so he decided to let her finish.

"Like I said, I'll pop in here and there to help. Mostly you, cuz you know right now I can't go say 'hi' to the boys".

Gabriel observed how easily was for Rena - as he already had nicknamed her – to fall into teenagers' footsteps and slangs. He wondered if she wasn't indeed a _sixteen year old_ child.

Serena never acknowledged Gabriel's train of thought, she just went on "So, I'm going to drop you off where the boys are, and it's up to whatever you feel like telling them about how you're even alive – just remember that they _won't_ know anything about me". She pointed out yet again.

Before Gabriel could comment aloud - or even in his head for that matter - on what she had just told him, she raised her hand and then there was a loud _snapping_ sound.

Blinking the archangel looked at his surroundings. He could tell that it was beyond early morning. He noticed that he was standing, not only in the pouring rain, but in the parking lot of some dinky motel in the middle of nowhere.

That's when he caught sight of the black Chevy Impala parked not far away from where he stood. He knew that both Dean and Sam were in the room right across from their – well, Dean's – beloved car.

"Here goes nothing". Gabriel said to himself, clapping his hands together. As he pulled them apart he made a sucker appear out of thin air and popped it into his mouth before he transported himself into the room, where the people inside would change his _almost_ free days around.

* * *

**Sam**

Sam pulled his head away from the mirror, and looking up he saw someone standing behind him. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that it was Castiel, which practically meant no personal space whatsoever. If Sam was facing the angel and he raised his hand just a little, he would be touching his trench coat.

Sam now knew what his brother went through whenever Castiel just popped up out of thin air. But rather then yelling at Castiel, Sam turned to face the angel.

"Hello Cas", Sam said as calmly as he could, also trying to calm the rapidly beating heart that was about jump out of his chest from this little scare.

He tried not to notice the man leaning next to Castiel that had not been in the mirror a moment ago.

"Hello Sam", Castiel said in his usual flat but formal tone of voice as he nodded his head slightly.

 _"Yes, hello Sam...Sammy, Sammy, Sam",_ said the other man, his arms crossed over his chest. He mimicked Castiel's voice at first, then changed it to that of a five year old singing his nickname in a mocking tone, a deviously smile dancing madly on his lips.

Sam tried not to pay attention to him, because he knew that he was not really there. He kept his eyes on Castiel, as the other man whined about being ignored.

"Can you step back a bit Cas? You're standing a bit too close. Sam pointed out, moving his hand slowly between them both.

Castiel did't seem to notice. "Is there something I – we – can help you with?" Sam asked, knowing that Castiel was more than likely here for Dean's help than his.

Castiel nodded as the other man stuck his forked tongue out at him. "I need you and Dean", Castiel stopped himself when he noticed that Dean was not there, but before he could ask where Dean was, Sam opened the bathroom door and walked out.

Castiel followed him into the other room, and almost seemed to glow with joy when he noticed Dean, before frowning at the fact that he was still sound asleep.

Trying not to laugh at that, Sam walked over to his brother and shook his shoulder to wake him.

Dean grunted in his sleep and mumbled something along the lines of ' _don't stop'_ and ' _not there_ '.

Sam really did not want to know what his older brother was dreaming about as he shook him a little harder, this time saying "Hey, Cas has something to tell us, wake up Dean".

"Oh come on Sammy, we could have him moaning his delight for his little coated friend here", The man with the rotten face and a cold, bored look in his eyes said, waving his hand in Castiel's direction.

Sam did his best to ignore him. He knew that nothing good would come out of the fact that Lucifer would not leave him alone, even though he was stuck in his cage with his brother – and the Winchesters younger half brother – but Lucifer, unfortunately, still had a hold on Sam.

Sam shook his brother harder this time than he meant to, and Dean almost jumped out of bed ready for a fight – most likely thinking that's why he was being woken up.

As Dean got his bearings he sat grumpily on the side of the bed, only wearing shorts and his amulet around his neck, his hair still almost perfect somehow.

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed looking at Castiel, re-adjusting his long hair behind his ear as Lucifer sat quite comfortably on the couch, a smile playing on his lips as he listened to what was going on.

Sam wished – more than hoped – that he would stop seeing the fallen archangel. But knowing his _luck_ , he might be _long dead_ after that miracle happened - or worse, the importunate archangel might actually follow him _._

"So, what is it that you wanted?" Dean asked, grumpily looking towards Castiel, trying to hide his tiredness with anger.

By the corner of his eye Sam caught the time. Only four minutes had passed since the last time he checked the darn thing. Without actually meaning it, an angry sigh escaped his lips.

The only one in the room who bothered to act on it was Lucifer. Castiel might have noticed but did not say anything about it. Lucifer gave what almost sounded like a hiss of a laugh before saying, "Oh Sammy, it's not like I'll ever let you get a good amount of sleep anytime soon. Or time to just sit around doing, whatever it is that you do. Buddy, you're stuck with me for all time, whether you like it or not!" A huge smile graced his lips.

Sam just looked at Castiel, hoping to have a good reason not to look at the man sitting on the couch. He was crossing his legs, with his arms rested on the back of the couch as he smiled madly at the group in the room.

"I have felt the presence of an angel close by". Both Sam and Dean just stared at him, trying to figure out if this was a good piece of information, or if they needed to grab the angel blades they had in their duffel bags.

"Can you tell which angel it is?" Sam questioned, resting his elbow on his knees and blinking tiredly as Dean yawned, annoyed.

Castiel nodded slowly, looking confused but a little scared, which worried Sam a little. It was not normal for Castiel to really show any kind of emotion like that.

"Yes...", there was a long pause, in which time both Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks. Lucifer let out a bored yawn mocking Dean's, not even bothering to cover his mouth. "The problem is that he is - was – dead." Castiel finally said, scrunching his face up.

"Ok, this is getting _very_ interesting for once." Lucifer said, leaning forward and looking deadly serious at Castiel.

Castiel leaned his head to the side slowly, looking straight in the room, eyes not aimed at either brother as he spoke. "Gabriel..." There was a dead silence in the room after that piece of information.

Lucifer said with a low, evil hiss to his voice. "He lies, I killed that little traitor". He was glaring at Castiel as if he's glaring would make the seraph cease to exist, or perhaps his head would blow up or something along those lines.

Dean blinked a couple of times, not really knowing what to say without it coming out as something really stupid. He ran his hand through his hair, still taking in the bomb that Castiel just dropped – not really even sure whetherthis was good news or bad.

Sam was the first to muster up any kind of reply to what had just been told to them. "So – so Gabriel..." he felt his heart creep into his throat as he said Gabriel's name – he knew that he could not stop the though. "He – he's _alive_?"

Castiel nodded his head slightly, looking at Sam with no emotions on his face while Lucifer hissed at the both of them.

Dean seemed to gather himself together as he finally mustered up his thoughts. "So then what, he tricked that dumbass Lucifer?" Lucifer growled at Dean, his eyes almost red with hatred burning up in them. "And he's been God knows where all this time?" He almost growled out the words waving his hands in the air.

Castiel nodded his head slowly, looking at Dean as he talked. Sam sat there in silence taking in the fact that Gabriel was _not_ dead, he was alive and somewhere out there.

He could feel his heart jump in delight at the thought that Gabriel was _not_ dead.

Sam looked back up at Castiel, who was still eyeing Dean with a longing expression. Dean was looking at him with the same feelings shinning in his eyes.

Rolling his eyes at the lovebirds, who he felt just needed to come out of their closets and say how they felt about each other, Sam asked, "So you mean to tell us that not only is Gabriel alive...but he's somewhere close by?"

After a moment or so - which gave Lucifer time to make kissing noses at Dean and Castiel - Castiel finally looked back at Sam and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I can feel that he is close by, and has been..." He stopped trying to figure out how to best answer Sam's question. "I knew I felt an angel close by the two of you for some time, but I could never really – as you humans call it – put my finger on what I was feeling until moments ago".

Sam blinked as Lucifer could not choose whether to snicker or be pissed that his brother was still alive. Dean seemed to have the same train of thought as Lucifer - the look on his face was hard to miss.

Sam just went on doing most of the talking as usual "Do you know why he -?" He could not really finish what he was saying, unsure of exactly what to ask.

Castiel, to Sam's delight, seemed to guess what Sam was trying to say. "I am afraid I have no idea why my brother has been in hiding. Most likely afraid that Lucifer might kill him. But as to why he has been staying close to the two of you? I can't answer that. I have been feeling another angel with him – which angel that maybe I'm not sure, her aura is one I have never come in contact with before."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying to figure out how to take in all that Castiel had just told them. Sam looked back at the angel.

"Is this female angel close by as well or...?" He left the question lingering in the air, hoping that Castiel might have a good answer for them.

Castiel looked up, leaning his head to the side as he stood there in silence. After a moment or so looked back to Sam and shook his head.  
"As far as I can tell she is no longer close by, but she may have the power to cover up her own aura. If that is so, I have never come into contacted with any angel or an archangel who could do that. But I do not think she is an archangel."

That seemed to unnerve the Winchester brothers a little, and to Sam's amazement it also seemed to freak Lucifer the hell out – pun intended – to the point he not only had quit throwing out what Castiel had told them about this female angel, but fell suddenly quiet.

There was part of Sam that wanted to know more about this girl, if she was able to scare the Devil himself without even being in the room, but he knew there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

Sam decided to put it on the back burner for now, knowing that he would _have_ to go back to it sometime _soon_ _._ If this was able to shake up the Devil, then this could help him out _._

As the three – well, _four_ – sat there absorbing the information Castiel had presented, there was a whooshing sound of wings to Sam's right.

They all looked at the new person that had just appeared the room. Gabriel was standing there with a cocky little smile playing on his lips. He was wearing a green jacket, a deep - almost black - red button down shirt, black pants, black shoes, and in one hand held a sucker that looked like it had just been in his mouth.

He looked at both of the Winchesters and at Castiel, who looked a little concerned, his golden eyes meeting each of the people in the room.

"Miss me?" Gabriel asked, putting the sucker back in his mouth with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see Fan art if anyone wants to do any (I will post links to it)
> 
> Just wanted to ask, does anyone want me to cover more of Serena's story?
> 
> Thanks again, Peace out~


	3. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters get a little shock in the form of a sandy haired who says he is ONLY there to help. But is that the only reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and criticism (if thats how you work)
> 
> PS: If anyone wants to do any fan art I would love to see it (and will post links here)
> 
> This Has been edited by Nathy as well as my new beta reader Kendra
> 
> (Updated on 10/28/13) I would have updated this a lot earlier, but I've been keeping myself busy with other things, don't worry, this fic is still being worked on as I tip this! My beta readers are working on editing when they have the chance.

**Sam**

 

 

There was an unwelcoming silence cast upon the room at the arrival of their guest. Each of the boys were silent, well except Lucifer, who rapidly voiced his displeasure at seeing his brother.

 

_“You, dear brother, should be dead”_ , Lucifer said, his tone ice cold, as he stood up moving towards Gabriel and jabbing a finger into his chest in an annoyingly way – even if Sam was the only one able to see it, he wished Lucifer would stop being an ass. He blinked his eyes trying to maintain his focus on the other archangel, younger and much more pleasant. _“Oh, Sammy, this way I’ll be jealous.”_

 

When Castiel was able to gather himself, nodding slightly at Dean without taking his expressive big indigo blue eyes of Gabriel, in his normal and formal voice he said “Hello brother”.

By the emotionless tone of Castiel’s voice Sam was absolutely sure that the angel still held a grudge over his brother for what had happened during the TV land incident.

 

Castiel had informed the Winchester brothers that -- not only had Gabriel sent him to some petting zoo God only knows where -- but had also turned him into a tiny rabbit with tan fur, black ears, and blue eyes. Truth be told, Sam had thought it was a little cute. Well, until Cas questioned why small children were so cruel with little animals, and why their parents hardly stopped them from pulling on the rabbits’ ears.

 

During Cas's confession Dean tried hard not to laugh – he managed to hold on until Castiel had to leave for some angel emergency or mission.

 

Opposite of Dean, Sam felt sympathy for the angel. After all, he still had nightmares of seeing himself on a genital herpes ad between shows on TV. It was so ingrained in his mind that whenever an ad like that came along he would stare at the darn thing until it was over, and if Dean was in the room, he would gladly snicker about it.

 

“Oh yeah, Hello brother” Lucifer pouted, mimicking Castiel’s greeting with a disgusted look on his face – and sounding as offended as a teenage girl mimicking her latest boyfriend before having a fit.

 

Gabriel smiled pulling the sucker out of his mouth, and replied. “Hello little brother, still eye-sexing that older Winchester?” He joked, raising an eyebrow at Cas as he put the sucker back in his mouth.

 

Castiel only leaned his head to the side, not knowing what Gabriel meant by that. Dean, on the other hand, decided that now was the perfect moment to reply to the archangel.

 

Getting to his feet he made his way over to stand face to face with Gabriel, almost towering over the smaller man who just smiled in a mocking way.

 

Dean had a pinkish blush on his face as he started to yell at the angel. “Watch it! I may not have been the one to kill you -”

 

_“Yeah you were not the one_ _,_ _I was - and yet here he is.”_ Lucifer said, walking around Gabriel as he talked, still sounding pissed.

 

“But that doesn’t mean that I’ll miss out this time.” and as he thought more about what Gabriel had said - he add for good measure “AND WE AREN’T EYE SEXING EACH OTHER!”

 

“Ha, ha! Oh man, was I so pulling your leg right there.” Gabriel started as he took the sucker out of his mouth, smiling madly at what Dean had just said.

 

Dean's face seemed to drop at what Gabriel had said, raising his hand ready to hit him right in the jaw. He was stopped by Castiel as he grabbed his elbow, shaking his head in a warning no, looking to Dean in the eyes as if to let him know that it was a bad idea.

 

Sam was glad that Castiel had stepped forward, because there was no way Sam would have been able to stop his older brother from hitting the angel he was so in love with.

He was also glad, though he would never say it out loud, that Gabriel had pointed out Dean – mostly -- and Castiel's little eye sexing part.

 

Sam noticed that Gabriel had given him a little wink when no one else was looking. Sam blinked, not really sure if he really saw it right. His mind was trying to say it might have been the low lighting in the room, or due to the fact he had not gotten any sleep in quite some time.

 

Though the tiny voice in the back of his mind was screaming that what he thought he saw had really happened, the more logical part said that whatever he thought he had seen should be blamed on his total lack of sleep.

 

“Oh come on Cassie it was starting to get good.” Lucifer moaned, standing between Dean and Castiel. He was pulling Sam back from his thoughts to what was present around him.

 

“Ok – ok, next time I'll just knock when I decide to pop in”, Gabriel said taking the almost gone sucker from his mouth and waving it around in one hand.

 

Dean glared at him as he pulled his arm away from Castiel, moving back to the bed that he had occupied not that long ago with the long-forgotten sleep.

 

Once Dean had sat back down on his bed Sam turned to look back at Gabriel, who was giving Sam an odd look. Sam had not seen anyone use that look before so he did not know how to react, or even how to describe it.

 

* * *

 

 

**Gabriel**

 

 

Gabriel watched as Dean moved back to his bed, feeling confident at his win – yet again - against the older Winchester.

 

His eyes fell to the younger Winchester, who was watching his brother with a mix of sadness, and what looked almost like pain. Gabriel could not really put his finger on what was happening behind those big, brown, mushy eyes of Sam.

 

That’s when Gabriel noticed Sam's aura, and he could feel his heart drop to the pit of his vessel’s stomach – Sam's normally bright aura was wavering in almost darkness.

 

Seeing that broke Gabriel's heart. Voices in the back of his head were screaming “ _You_ _have to help him_ , _you must help him_!”

 

He turned his mind over to more pressing matters, that he knew had to be taken care of right away – there was a part of him that really did not care about them, though.

 

He also remembered what Rena had hinted at, something about Sam and his soul. He thought she might have meant that he may need help with, from what Gabriel could tell, everything.

 

He pulled the stick of the sucker that he had been sucking on for some time out of his mouth and threw it into the trash can, making another sucker appear as the stick hit the inside of the can. Gabriel noticed how Sam was trying his hardest not to look somewhere to his left, and he felt his smile drop as he looked and saw only thin air.

 

_“Great, even now my brother is_ _bothering_ _Sam”_ , Gabriel thought as he twirled the new sucker around in his hand before he popped it into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sam**

 

 

Lucifer was going on and on about how he planned to kill Gabriel when he got out of his cage, and how he would make Sam watch the whole thing, over and over again.

 

Sam watched as Gabriel throw the stick of what was once a sucker in the trash can, and when he looked back at Gabriel he saw that he put another one in his mouth.

 

Gabriel took the sucker out of his mouth again, as me made a chair appear out of thin air like he loved to do.

 

As Gabriel made himself comfortable in his lavish chair, looking again at each face in the room, he finally said,

 

“Well to sum it up, I was saved to help you, Dean-O and Sasquatch”, Gabriel said pointing with his sucker to each brother when he said their nicknames. “With the whole ‘stopping Crowley from opening purgatory’ thing.” Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders, trying to chose which Winchester to look at -- or if he should be looking at his little brother.

 

* * *

 

 

**Gabriel**

 

 

From what Gabriel could tell the only people in the room who were really taking in what he had said were Castiel and Sam. Dean, on the other hand, looked like he was lost somewhere in left field.

 

As Gabriel went on he noticed Sam trying to listen to just him, rather than paying attention to wherever his locked up brother might be in the room.

 

“I guess my grace was saved, but since Lucy had stabbed me in the heart, I had to heal for some time. If I had not been saved when I was? Yeah, I would be dead right now.” Gabriel could not decide if he wanted to tell them about Rena or not.

 

Part of him decided that now was really not the time to ask the Winchesters anything about her, even though she had told him that they would not know who she was at all.

 

“Do you know who it was that saved you?” asked Sam, pulling Gabriel out of his current train of thought and back to the real world.

 

Looking at Sam and his big tired eyes Gabriel replied “Sorry kiddo, I don't know who it was. I came back to life, was told to help you both out, and then - snap - here I am.” He said, snapping his fingers.

 

* * *

 

**Sam**

 

 

As Gabriel snapped his fingers, Sam had a feeling that Gabriel was not telling them everything about the person who had saved him.

 

He had decided not to push Gabriel any further in the matter of who it was that saved him. There was a part of him that did wish to know, though, so that he could thank whoever it was.

 

_“It was probably the bitch that the trench coat had mentioned”,_ Lucifer said, turning his head to look at Sam, who kept his eyes glued to Gabriel. _“Oh come on Sammy, just look at me for once already”._

 

“So, you’re here to help us?” Dean snorted, looking over at Gabriel who only plopped the sucker back into his mouth with a slight head nod.

 

“And who's to say we want your help? What is it with this ‘person’ who saved you?” Dean said, air quoting around the word person.

 

“Sorry Dean-O, it’s not like I've ever seen this girl before, not in all of my years of life” Gabriel said, being very truthful at what he had said.

 

Sam knew deep down that the angel was telling the truth – though he wasn’t quite sure how he knew it.

 

As Sam was sitting there listening to everyone around him his vision started to darken, and before he could stop himself he fell over, blacking out on his way to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any good idea's for a title let me know, I may use it (the one that I do use I'll add your OC to the story!


	4. The Sleepless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this LATE (ish) post, I had jury service to do... it gave me time to work on this chapter as well as 5 (and for those who want some Dean and Cas time....YOU get it)!
> 
> I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and criticism (if thats how you work)
> 
> PS: If anyone wants to do any fan art I would love to see it (and will post links here)
> 
> This Has been edited by DA's http://nathyfaith.deviantart.com/

**Gabriel**

 

  
Before Dean or even Castiel could comprehend what might be going on, Gabriel moved over to Sam's aid.  
  
Picking Sam off the ground was not that easy for a normal human – but Gabriel hadn’t to worry about it, for an archangel Sam was light weight, he arched his body keeping Sam secured in his arms as he moved to the bed where minutes ago the younger boy had been sitting. Both Castiel and Dean seemed to get themselves together as they moved over to the large and unconscious body sprawled out on the bed that looked much smaller than it really was -- with Sam on it.

  
“WHAT”S GOING ON?” Dean yelled as he tried shaking his brother’s shoulder to wake him up, glaring at Gabriel as if he was the reason the big moose had passed out.  
  
“I am not too sure” Castiel replied with worry for Sam radiating through his voice as he looked the boy over trying to see if there was any physical damage, and when he saw none he looked back at Gabriel his face dropping slightly.  
  
Gabriel knows without being asked that his face was showing alarmed sings as he looked down at Sam. Gabriel's brain knows that it had to be the lack of sleep – humans needed sleep. He cursed under his breath knowing that part of him was telling the truth.  
  
Gabriel hated his older brother more for still having a grip on Sam's soul even now. As Gabriel tries to think of some way he could help the younger Winchester, Dean grabbed him by the shirt which startled Gabriel bringing him fully back to the present.  
  
“Whatever you did to him, fix it, NOW” Dean said his voice almost a growl as he tried to hold back his tears of frustration that were starting to show in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Before Gabriel could even reply to Dean, Castiel once again stepped in and stopped him for doing something - that is to say the least, very Dean alike – hit first, then ask questions later.  
  
“WHAT?” Dean yelled getting even more frustrated than he had already been, yet Castiel held his ground – which impressed Gabriel.  
  
Shaking his head Castiel replied to Dean trying to hide his own worry for the younger Winchester, “Gabriel is not the cause of this. As far as I can even tell it is most likely due to lack of sleep. I can say that there is no physical damage done to him, yet his memories of his time in hell might be catching up with him more, which is probably the cause of the lack of sleep. ”.  
  
Gabriel was impressed, not only his little brother was keeping his cool – as well as dealing with the older Winchester – but had pretty much been impressed in Castiel remarks of what exactly could be plaguing the younger brother.

Dean seemed to calm himself down as he finally let go of Gabriel's shirt and sat next to his little brother on the bed, looking at him with obsessive worry showing in his eyes.  
  
“He still not sleeping Cas, is he?” Dean asked after a minute or so finally tearing his eyes of his little brother. Castiel nodded slightly; Dean sighed and run his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
Gabriel – as well as all supernatural beings – knew that the Winchester brothers had an already close bond – far from any normal brothers. Now as Gabriel watched Dean worrying about his little unconscious brother he noticed how much it had grown since he had last seen them.  
  
A part of Gabriel wish that he could have the same bond with the younger Winchester, but somewhere in the pit of his stomach he felt that there was a chance that might never happen.  
  
“Dean-O, though I would love to do this dance with you and all, but right now it would be best for – well Sammy -- to keep it down and let him get some sleep.” Gabriel said trying to hide from the older Winchester his true feelings for Sam.  
  
To Gabriel's surprise Dean just nodded his head, but he decided not to act on it. _“Man, it might not just be Sammy who needs some sleep”_ , Gabriel thought as he looked back at Sam.  
  
“Dean you should try to get some more sleep, I -”, Castiel started and looked at Gabriel who nodding indicating for his little brother to go on “And Gabriel will keep an eye on Sam and make sure that he is alright.”  
  
Gabriel decided to add to that a cocky reply, “And don't you worry I won’t send you to any petting zoo when you sleep”, Dean could only glared at Gabriel who put his hands up in defense “Joking, just joking, geez, can't take a joke, can you? Oh and if your brain is still even  
working right I will add that I'll tell you more in the morning or whenever Sammy here is up and functioning right”.  
  
Dean seemed to think about what Gabriel had just said, giving a slight nod not looking at him at all – Gabriel was fine with that – Dean got up looked at Sam once again before turning his eyes back to the archangel before he warned him,  
  
“If you do anything to Sam I swear to _your_ God that I will stake you with an angel blade through that so called heart of yours.”  
  
“Oh don't worry your pretty little head, I won’t do anything to your poor little Sammy”, Gabriel said smiling madly at Dean even though deep down his vessel's lungs were screaming.  
  
Dean looked at Gabriel for a moment then walked back over to his bed - as he laid back down keeping his eyes on Gabriel -- still glaring at him, after a couple of silent minutes Dean finally fell asleep.  
  
Gabriel was beyond glad that he had finally fell asleep again even though Castiel – he noticed out of the corners of his eyes – seemed to be a little sad about it..  
  
Rolling his eyes at his little brother Gabriel put the sucker that had been long forgotten back into his mouth looking back to Sam who let out a heavy sigh in his sleep.  
  
“Hey Cassie, can I talk to you for a moment?” Gabriel asked nodding his head towards the door. Castiel could tell from the sound in Gabriel's voice that this was something that he did not really want to talk about with the Winchesters at the moment.  
  
Castiel nodded his head and popped outside with Gabriel to stand right outside of the room that the Winchesters were resting in.  
  
It had stopped raining since the last time that he had been outside, which comfort him, at least there was some sort of peaceful somewhere. Before Castiel could ask Gabriel anything, they both heard a voice and looked up to the light post that was across from where they stood, and sitting on top of the light post with her legs crossed wearing a dark black jacket leather with a dark blue shirt underneath, a jean short skirt with black fishnet stockings, and black boots was Serena with her hair down in waves some falling down the front resting on her chest, the rest of it falling behind her back.  
  
Serena smiled looking at the two men as she held a large tube of ice cream in a hand while the other was occupied with a spoon. “Hey there Gabey, miss me already?” Serena asked smiling, as she took a large bite of her ice cream.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
 **Sam**

 

  
 _“Oh Sammy, you thought I was kidding when I said I would leave you alone”_ Lucifer said mincingly as he picked up a scalpel and dragged it along Sam's left check.  
  
Sad had played this game with the Devil already so many times – he had lost count of how many times it had been now. Part of Sam just wanted to quit fighting it anymore – he knew that there was no way that he was ever getting out of the cage anytime soon – maybe ever.  
  
Sam remembered the promise he made with Dean and he hoped – beyond – hoped that his older brother would keep his word to live a normal life.  
  
Digging the scalpel into Sam's check a lot harder then Lucifer had done in the past, Sam screams at the pain as the blood flows.  
  


 _“Oh Sammy boy that -- if I may - oh wait, I may say -- was the best scream I've heard come out of that darling little mouth of yours”_ Lucifer said whispering in Sam's ear as he smiled like a mad men enjoying playing with their little victim.  
  
Painting from the pain from the cut in his left check, Sam could feel his blood trickled down his check and before Sam could muster what he might even say – or do for that matter --he noticed that Lucifer walked out of his line of sight.  
  
Lucifer put down his scalpel and started to hum – what Sam could guess – was a song that the Devil himself was making up as he picked up from a tray near were Sam was tied down an instrument that Sam could not see from where he laid.  
  
“Oh – this might be fun, what do you think Sammy?” Lucifer asked as he picked up a rib cage opener. Sam had a sickening feeling he knew what Lucifer had in plan with those.  
  
Before Sam could even make a sound Lucifer rammed the rib cutters straight into Sam's chest. As Sam's blood splat over the floor, cage walls – more like bars then walls – his own clothing, and all over Lucifer who only smiled viciously letting out a sickening laughter that filled the cage – as well as all of the depths of Hell.  
  
Laughing madly with joy Lucifer turned the rib cutter and pulled them out taking parts of Sam's ribs, his skin, and all in between. Sam  
screamed for dear life as tires welled in his eyes.  
  
As the room went reddish than slowly and painfully to black, the last thing Sam saw was the Devil and his devilish grin smiling down at him.  
  
 _“Oh dear Sammy and here we were just getting to the more fun stuff, but don't worry you won’t get long to yourself.”_ He said as everything went black.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
 **Gabriel**

 

  
“I don't know Rena, you tell me” Gabriel said smiling as he raised an eyebrow at the girl who took the spoon out of her mouth smiling right back at him.  
  
Castiel looked between the two of them not sure who this girl was. He looked hard at his older brother hoping that he might decide to let him in on who she was and what was even going on here.  
  
But Gabriel did not have to say anything because Serena jumped down from the light post landing on her feet perfectly, still holding the ice cream tube to her chest.  
  
“Hi, you must be Castiel” Serena said sticking the spoon into the tube of ice cream as she stuck out her hand to the angel.  
  
Castiel looked down at it like it might bite him, but he took her hand searching into this Rena's eyes trying to figure out if she was a friend or a foe. Finally he said, “Hello...Rena”.  
  
“Oh no… it’s Serena, I get the feeling that Gabey here has decided himself that I needed a nickname.” Serena said rolling her eyes at Gabriel still smiling; Gabriel got the feeling that she was fine receiving a nickname.  
  
Gabriel was pleased that Rena had a sense of humor, and could not help but let his smile grow even more then he thought he could.  
  
“So what brings you here already? Has whoever been telling you up there – already decided to change their minds about saving me?” Gabriel asked good naturally raising an eyebrow as Castiel looked a little shocked at Rena when he heard this.  
  
Castiel looked at Serena with a mix of feelings radiating off of him, obviously not too sure whether or not he should feel the real need to trust her.  
  
If Rena noticed Gabriel could not tell, “Great she can hear my thoughts but does not seem to hear Cassie's”. That’s when he really remembered that she could hear his thoughts he looked at her only to see that she was smiling at him, letting out a small laugh more to himself then to anything.  
  
“Just so you know Gabey, I can hear this trench coats thoughts, and yeah, if you can’t guess by now – I can also reply via the mind. I just don't acted on it, like I don't always acted on what you have to say”, Rena's voice said throughout Gabriel's mind.  
  
Gabriel could feel his mouth open at this new discovery of this mysterious girl that stood before them smiling at the two boys – angels - that stood there.  
  
Castiel could feel that there was something going on between the two of them but could not really tell what that something was as he stood there looking like a lost little puppy.  
  
“I just thought I would pop in and see how things were going, and from what I can tell most part its going pretty well....Well other then Samantha”, Rena said joking about Sam in a good nature way, “passing out before you could really finished what you were telling them”, Rena said looking at Gabriel before she took another bite of her ice cream which Gabriel could smell that it had chocolate and nuts in it.  
  
“Hey, you can't really blame me when life just works that way” Gabriel joked shrugging his shoulders as Rena went to take another scoop of her ice cream.  
  
“Oh I don't blame you, nor does this annoying voice – and yeah they are getting the fact – finally”, she mumbled the last part “that I find it quite annoying”.  
  
Gabriel could not help the laugh that escaped his lips as he let her go on with what she was telling them, while Castiel just stood there like a good little robot that was taking in all the information that was being given him.  
  
“But like I was saying I just thought I would stop by and - “, before she could finish what she was saying she stopped and tilted her head to the side slightly.  
  
Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks not too sure what might be going on in her head, and before they could ask anything she seemed to snap out of it.  
  
“Gabriel go back to Sam – _NOW_ ”, she said in a very serious voice, she looked at him with a severely , there was fear glimmering in her eyes.  
Gabriel did not need to be told twice, as he vanished into thin air leaving Castiel and Serena alone outside the motel room where the Winchester were staying to be exacted. . It started to rain again – this time more violently and heavily then it had before when Gabriel was last outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to comment that when writing the Lucifer part I was doing it to take out my anger that this ONE guy in the jury room was - well lets just leave it that that


	5. The dream full night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I don't feel like leaving a chapter summery EVER single time, I will when I feel the need to *crosses arms over chest*
> 
> (PS: Its not any of you! Its the fact I do not feel like leaving one ever time I post)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 5!
> 
> I would like to start off letting you all know that it maybe 2-3 days apart from the next upload, My wonderful beta reader Nathy - who does a wonderful job BTW - gets hit with 2 chapters at a time, so I have to wait before I can move on. 
> 
> Second to last thing is that I would love to hear what you all think about Serena/Rena...as you can tell she starts this chapter off. (There will be some Dean and Cas parts in this chapter and more to come along the road)
> 
> And lastly I do not own ANY rights to Supernatural or its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke
> 
> Please feel free to leave your comments I will read and reply to ALL of them!

**Serena**

_"Please make it stop, someone please make it stop",_ Serena could hear a voice chant in her mind, she recognized the voice of that being, it was Sam Winchester, he was pleading in fear – his soul was reaching out for help from anyone that would listen to him.

It broke her heart as she heard the despair in his soul's voice. As she stood there listening in more than she had in the years spent with the archangel Gabriel – or as she liked to think -the lazy archangel Gabriel.

She heard an evil laughter that ran through every fiber of her small frame body. Serena knew before the voice said anything, to whom it belonged to and it frightened her. The voice belonged to someone she would rather never come in contacted with, it belonged to Lucifer himself.

 _"How are you even able to be here - at least a part of you that is - for that matter — how can you reach my mind?",_ Serena asked trying to acted annoyed – truth be told, she was terrified that she _could_ hear the Devil's voice in her , it was not like she had heard it before. She knew though the other voice – the one guiding her – that this was what the Devil sounded like, and she _really_ did not like it.

 _"Oh my sweet little Winchester, Oh my sweet little Winchester"_ , Lucifer started to say in a sing – song voice taunting Serena which made her blood go cold all the way down to her very bones. _"I don't really know what to make of you my little sweet Winchester"_ , he said still with the sing – song voice.

 _"What do_ you _want?"_ Serena asked trying very hard to stay calm – even thought every fiber of her being told her to be afraid, run to safety, yet she didn't know where she could be save for the Devil itself.

 _"OH there is quite a bit that I_ want _right now"_ He said losing the sing – song voice that he had been using. _"But, I want to know more about you… my little sweet sparrow"._

There was a slightly humming noise gracing her ears, a cursed word from Lucifer, and before whatever was conjuring the noise could get rid of the Devil, Lucifer gave her one last warning _"Don't you worry my little sweet sparrow, I'll be back when they aren't around. And you can trust me, there will be a good time when they won't be around to stop me, and when that time comes, I hope you will be ready for me. Until then fly, fly, fly, my little sweet sparrow fly, fly fly_ _"._

As the noise subsided as Serena felt emptiness in her mind, which troubled her soul and bothered her beyond imagination. There were more important facts to be taking care off – she could brood on how Lucifer got a hold on her latter. She blinked before glancing towards Gabriel, a stern look on her face, her will was to yell at the archangel, but a calm but strong voice came from her mouth "Gabriel, get back to Sam – _NOW_!"

She was counting with Gabriel's smartness, and to her delight he picked her tone and without a second glance or word he was gone.

Castiel and Serena were left alone. Castiel more obsessively – then he thought – showing he was far from comfortable around her as it started pouring rain around them as they both stood there in the dim of night.

Serena made her ice cream disappear – sending back to some cooler she had somewhere unknown to others – well, others then the voice in her head – though she knew who it really belonged to – it was not in her faculties reveal it to anyone, not even Gabriel.

Looking up towards the sky as the rain became heavier; she felt a small weight lift from her shoulders.

Castiel stood there in silence waiting for either Gabriel to come back or this stranger to tell him what was fully going on - that was when he could feel her aura all around him – it was the aura he had felt when he sensed his older brother – Gabriel's aura earlier.

Serena closed her eyes as a new voice – one she had _been_ hearing for some time to be exact – only four words were spoken _"We need to talk"._

Castiel was about to questioned her, when she opened her eyes and turned her face to meet his, smiling sadly she said

"Sorry Cas, I would _really_ love to talk with you, but alas, I have to leave to take care of other matters at hand. But you can _so_ bet on the fact you and I will definitely talk", Serena said and before he knew she was gone leaving Castiel alone in the pouring rain.

 

* * *

**Gabriel**

Gabriel reappeared back in the room, and as soon as he was there he noticed Sam's soul calling – more like screaming – for any kind of help.

Without thinking twice Gabriel was by Sam's side putting a hand on the larger man's shoulder. Sam was in a cold sweat and making horrible kind of noises in his sleep.

Feeling a little scared Gabriel squeezed Sam's right shoulder a little harder as he absorbed the pain from Sam. Gabriel watched as Sam let out a small sigh – that sounded almost happy came out from his mouth.

Loosening the grip on Sam's shoulder without letting go, Gabriel felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried unsuccessfully to stare at the peaceful face he was making in his sleep.

"Well darn, Sammy you make me want to jump your very bones when you make a face like that", Gabriel mussed to himself a smile growing on his face as he watched the young man sleep.

Gabriel sat on the bed right next to the young human sitting on to Sam's left he moved his hand to caress Sam's right cheek resting his palm on his cheek.

To Gabriel's surprise Sam leaned his head into his hand, and as a reflex Sam moved his own large hand over his clapping Gabriel's smaller hand holding it close to his face.

"Oh kiddo, are you really wanting me to jump those large bones of yours, because I really will", Gabriel joked to himself rubbing his thumb along Sam's check. Smiling in his sleep Sam mumbled something, but Gabriel could not hear what he was saying.

Without really meaning to Gabriel let out a small yawn covering his mouth with his free hand and closing his eyes, as he opened them and dropped his hand back to his side he said "Oh goody, _now_ I'm tired" as he tried not to let yet another yawn out nor let that one grow. He was enjoying this one on one – not counting the sleeping Dean in the other bed - time he had with the large moose.

Not really meaning to in some ways - or in anyway - Gabriel laid down next to Sam not caring that he could not move his hand from Sam's check. He yawned much longer and louder this time as he started drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Dean**

Being woken by the brightness of the rising sun shining through the window after an eventful night such as the one he had, and being deprived of sleep was one thing Dean was not too happy with.

The other was when he sat up and looked to see how his little brother was doing; he felt his eye twitch in annoyance at what he saw. Laying there was not only Sam, but Gabriel who had his arm wrapped around Sam's stomach.

Dean knew his blood pressure was rising in anger at the sight in front of him, but what made it worse was how Sam was holding the _darn_ trickster close to him and smiling in his sleep.

Dean got up out of his bed swinging his feet over and slamming them on the ground truly hoping that might wake the – annoying - Trickster.

Dean thought his head might just explode from what he was seeing, and before he could even act upon that – though he did not know what he was going to do about the whole thing – Castiel appeared in the room at the foot of his bed.

Looking at the angel in his tan trench coat Dean did not know whether to glare or to be happy to see him first thing in the morning even thought he was not too sure what to make of his feelings for the angel.

"Good morning Dean, I felt that you were distressed about something. I wanted to make sure everything was alright", Castiel said in his normal formal tone giving Dean a small head nod.

Dean was glad to see his angel friend as he like to put it. "Morn' Cas", Dean replied grumpily as he nodded back to his angelic friend.

"What has you so unsettled this – early in the morning?" Castiel asked looking at Dean with that damn puppy dog eyes.

Dean could only jab his thumb towards his brother and the sleeping – pain in the ass – at least on Dean's side - archangel on the other bed comfortable with his brother.

* * *

**Castiel**

Castiel's eyes moved over to the other bed and fell on the two sleeping bodies laying there.

Castiel tried to figure out what was wrong with what he was seeing, but he could tell that it was bugging the older Winchester but he did not understand why.

Looking back at Dean who seemed ready to murder someone - most likely his older brother for whatever reason - was making Dean expel a strong feel of hatred from his aura.

Tilting his head to the side he asked looking back to Dean, "I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure what is the problem here.

"He – they... _AHH_!" Dean spat raising his hands in the air as he stomped over to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Castiel did not fully understand what was upsetting him so much. Looking back to the younger Winchester – who was smiling and finally seemed to be having a peacefully night of sleep.

The sight of the two made Castiel - joyous, after all this time feeling guilty about not being fully able to save Sam's soul from Lucifer's grip.

Looking down at the sleeping duo on the bed he felt hopeful for the both of them, noticing their aura's seemed to be glowing with a mix of joy, happiness, and a love for each other.

Castiel was surprise to realize their souls shone differently from normal lovers, as if they had found their soulmate. The Seraph smile to himself, he was pleased – not only for Sam that deserved such happiness in his life, which the angel had always thought for the boy since the Apocalypse and his time in the cage – he also felt joy for his brother even though he had been turned into a rabbit, let bygone, be bygones, right?

* * *

**Gabriel**

Gabriel felt unable to move for some unknown reason, he mumbled in his sleep. He did not want to open his eyes just yet to find out why. He could feel that something – or someone – was preventing him from moving.

As he laid there he could feel that he had an arm resting around his waist. Whatever it was did not seem to move nor seem to care about Gabriel's arm so he left it there.

Laying there his mind tried to figure out what might be preventing him from rolling over. Part of him' tried to think of what he had been doing before he fell asleep.

As he laid there still unable to move, he could feel a warm breath ruffling throw his short sand – almost golden hair.

He was trying to remember if he went to bed with the heater on, or maybe with some hoochie drunken girl– thought he could make one appear whenever and wherever he wanted.

That was when he heard a _very annoyed_ voice trying to keep as quiet as it could say, "How long does he plan on faking sleeping?" Gabriel could tell that whoever was talking was somewhere at the foot of what he guessed was a bed.

"Dean, I still don't see the problem with this. Sam seems to be at peace, and it's not like Gabriel has – or for that matter plans to do anything to Sam", this newish voice was very formal, and Gabriel knew deep down whom had spoken, though he did not want to think about it just yet.

Gabriel really did not want to think about whom it might belong to, all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

The voice of the second one went on, "And it's not like Gabriel fakes it half the time, he can sleep when he wants. I think that my brother just enjoys it, is all". Gabriel rolled his eyes keeping them shut at what he had just heard.

"Like I care if he likes it or not", this Dean person said. Gabriel had to fight himself from sending Dean to his Father heavens only knows where. "And is that really a good enough reason for him to be cuddled _with MY little brother_?!" Dean yelled his anger growing.

Not being able to stop himself a slime smile appeared in the corner of Gabriel's lips, he couldn't be more satisfied at Dean's displeasure – not like he cared at all to Dean's thoughts.

Laying there knowing that he was unable to go back to sleep anytime soon he, just tried to remember more of where he was and what was fully going on around him. Finally his mind left the sleepiness fade so he _could_ remember everything that had happened to him in the less than twenty-four hours.

Letting it sink into where he was and who _might_ be holding him, he slowly opened one eye – the one that was blocked from the light of the morning sun.

Peeking out of one opened eye he could see bare human skin that of a larger frame then his own small one. As he looked he could see the muscles flex and relax off and on.

There was the sound of a door opening then slamming shut. Gabriel had a feeling that it was Dean – grumpy – Winchester.

When he could tell –more likely feel– that there was no other aura in the room other than the one _right_ next to him, he let out a small happy sigh.

Opening his other eye so he could see whose bare skin this might belong to, his eyes moving along the large muscular frame and falling on the sleeping face of Sam – _shirtless_ – Winchester.

Heart racing as he looked upon the face of the younger Winchester who was sleeping peacefully his face facing Gabriel's. His breathing steady as it blow throw Gabriel's hair.

Mussing to himself he whispered "So _that_ was what was messing with my lovely golden hair." He let out a fake puff of annoyance with a mix of laughter.

Gabriel laid there watching the younger man who was holding him affectionately to sleep. Gabriel could feel a small gap around his side, as he looked down tearing his eyes of Sam's sleeping face, he saw a large arm resting as peacefully as it owner on Gabriel's side.

He could not help himself from letting out an amused little chuckle at the arm, and at how he had his head laying on Sam's shoulder just as peacefully as the arm.

Looking back up at the sleeping face of the younger man Gabriel laid there watching him as he slept on, and hoped two things – one being that Dean – nor Castiel for that matter – would come back in and spoil this wonderful time he had _ALL_ to himself – well that, and Sam as well.

Second was he pleaded that Sam would just sleep so they could stay like that for as long as – humanly -possible.

Gabriel knew his feelings for Sam, and had known them since they had first meet - when Sam and Dean, as well as Bobby – still thought he was the Trickster.

Gabriel was unaware of Sam's feelings towards him. For all he knew Sam only tolerate him for what he had done to help him against his older brother Lucifer.

As Gabriel laid there looking at the young hunter he could hear Sam's heart beat change and as a slight panic toke over him he knew that his time of watching the young man sleep was coming to an end.

 _"Oh great...should I get up and move away?"_ Gabriel thought to himself, _"Or should I see how this plays out?"_

Before Gabriel could make up his mind, Sam slowly opened his eyes that stared right into Gabriel's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lastly I would really love to see fan art from all of you and will post links to said art.


	6. The good morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its only part of what you all have been waiting for ~w^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 6!
> 
> This chapter is what some might have been waiting for, and I wish to thank you for that!
> 
> This is being edited by my wonderful beta reader Nathy *blows kisses*
> 
> The next thing is I would love to see comments/reviews for this story, I really would! They give me grate joy and keep me going!
> 
> And lastly I do not own ANY rights to Supernatural or its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke

  **Sam**

Staring down at the face of the former Trickster, Sam wasn't sure if he was indeed seeing those big brownish golden eyes mirroring at him or if he had finally flipped out of it and Gabriel was simply another one of his illusions – and if so there was no going back anymore – he was _gone_ , trapped inside his own fudged mind.

He knew there was no way in Hell that he could ever get this close to the candy lover archangel, unless he was in a deep and wonderful sleep that for some reason had lend him with dreams and not nightmares or the archangel was another figment of his delusional imagination.

"Normally my dear Sammy, I would simply say you're dreaming – now why is that my little brother is in it? Well, only Father would could know."Lucifer said sitting somewhere close to Sam's left."But for my eternal displeasure, my annoying little brother is real here."

Sam blinked; relieved he couldn't see Satan, Gabriel's brown golden hair and face were blocking his view. He also wasn't sure if he should take to heart whatever Lucifer had said, after all he was ignoring his very existence in the room.

So fine, he hadn't lied to Sam about everything that was going on, but even so, he was always delighted in crushing Sam's hopes to the ground. Of course all Lucifer really wanted was to the piss off the younger Winchester so he would crack once and for all – which only meant he would be free from his cage.

As Sam encountered Gabriel's eyes he felt the smaller man tense under his gaze, it seemed as if he was holding his breath – not that he had too.

Before Sam could say or do anything Gabriel started –what it sounded like a joking voice "Oh, mornin' darling. I would never have taken you as a big cuddling type." He said a smile playing in his reddish lips. Sam tried not to blush to Gabriel's words, as Lucifer complained nonsense at how Sam _never_ cuddle him, or how Sam never looked at him the way he was looking at his baby brother. His whining was baring the ridiculous.

"In a way, I would never have guessed the same about you" Sam sent the joke back – which seemed to be the trick – because seconds later Gabriel was laughing out loud, that's when Sam noticed he still had an arm safely around the archangel's waist.

"Touché, touché." Gabriel started to say as he made a candy bar appear out of thin air smiling deviously, as he took a big bite of his candy bar Gabriel got up, leaving Sam's side to sit on the edge of the bed; as soon as the archangel left his side, a loneliness crept inside his heart, such feeling hadn't come to him since Jessica's death.

Sam wasn't sure if lately his feelings for the archangel were getting out of hand or what, but the consternation in him of how Gabriel would act had he ever discover his enchantment for him kept Sam distant. Feeling his body rested Sam sat on the bed staring at Gabriel's back, the smaller man was – to put it blankly – extremely tensed as he pretend to enjoy eating his candy bar.

Sam reached out a hand for him, not really rationalizing his act and placed it on Gabriel's shoulder the moment his hand touch him a shiver went through the smaller man.

* * *

 

**Gabriel**

As he watched Sam's face displays – obviously trying to figure out if he was real – Gabriel held his breath, though he knew it wasn't necessary, it helped him a bit.

Gabriel couldn't stand the silence that was filling the room, so using his trade mark he jokingly said "Oh, mornin' darling. I would never have taken you as a big cuddling type."

To Gabriel's delight Sam not only held him close to him but also joked back, "In a way, I would never have guessed the same about you", Gabriel could not help himself from laughing at what this young hunter had said.

Gabriel could only think to reply two little words as he made a caramel candy bar appear out of thin air.

He took a big bite of his candy bar and sat up not too sure if Sam was even full awake yet, and if he was not, Gabriel did not want to know what the young Winchester might even do when he _was_ fully awake.

Once he was out of Sam's arms Gabriel felt a loneliness that he had felt all his life, but this time it was deeper and colder, he honestly didn't like that.

He hated the feeling and wanted so badly to return to Sam's side hoping that would make him feel whole just like he had felt only moments ago.

He could hear the bed crack and guessed that Sam was sitting up until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel tried not to shiver, unsuccessfully; he turned to look at Sam whose face showed worry. _"Wait, he can't be worried for me, now...can he?"_ Gabriel thought as he looked at the big mossy hazel eyes that were looking right back at him.

Gabriel was about to crack a joke, but though twice locking his lips to Sam's warm ones, not so sure what the younger hunter would do – he wasn't sure why he felt the need to jump the gun and just kiss the man – oh well – of his dreams; oh and did Gabriel dreamed of Sammy - sex on boots – Winchester.

* * *

 

**Sam**

As Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam's, the younger hunter couldn't help but kiss him back his desire showing slightly. Sam wasn't sure if the kiss was real or not, truth be told he didn't care; he always wanted to kiss the Trickster since he had first laid his eyes on him all those years ago.

He could feel Gabriel's arms wrap around his neck as the kiss grew more patiently, only breaking here and there so Sam could catch his breath; he wrapped his own large arms around Gabriel's waist pulling him closer a part of the hunter felt happiness, his pulse jumping with excitement, his organ was getting harder by each touch and kiss, and he wasn't the only one, he could also feel Gabriel's swelling desire.

"As much as fun I'm having with this _-"_ Started Lucifer as he made gagging noises "This is the moment where we have the – cockblock of the year – courtesy of Trench Coat and Grumpy Pie as they return from wherever they were."

As on cue – or a bad twist of fate – both hunter and angel heard the engine of the Impala pulling up. They pulled apart looking at each other for a split of a second, without knowing what to say Gabriel moved to sit – as far from Sam as physically possible – on the coach.

The lonely feeling started to creep back into Sam's heart as the door of the motel room flew open and Dean walked in stomping his feet slightly as he went.

* * *

 

**Dean**

Once Dean noticed that they both were not only awake, but also away from each other he seemed to be able to calm himself down slightly – though he was still upset about what he saw that morning.

As he looked at both of them he noticed that Gabriel was giving him an even more than normal cocky smile like he had gotten a joke that was just told and Dean had missed the whole thing by a long shot.

Sam on the other had was obviously trying to hid that he was blushing all the way down his body – well the parts that could be seen. He also noticed his brother was suppressing a smile that danced madly across his reddish lips. Dean was more than pleased living the ignorance of how or why both man looked; he sure didn't wanna know what he had lost since his departure.

Sighing Dean closed the door to their motel room, walking over to Sam - making sure that he could still see the _darn_ Trickster out of the corner of his eyes - he drop a fast food bag on the bed next to Sam and sat down on his own.

As he watched Sam open the bag and pulling out a small yogurt and fruit salad – which Dean highly did _not_ want to buy – he asked, "How are you feeling, man?"

Opening the yogurt first Sam looked at his older brother and gave him a half small saying "Slept for some reason. I remember Gabriel -", Sam said not looking towards the archangel which had Dean raising an eyebrow at. "- come in around 1am, found out he was saved to help us with Crowley and then I remembered the room going black."

Sam dipped the plastic spoon into his yogurt and looked at his brother as he took a bite obviously waiting for Dean to tell him more of what he had missed.

Before Dean could even go into any kind of detail Gabriel decided this was the best time to chime in, which made Dean's hatred for the archangel grow by the minute.

"After that – even though I never really finished – you dear Moose passed out making Dean-O and Cassie flip a lid – well more Dean than Cas", Gabriel said finishing off, what Dean could guess was a candy bar.

"I was not freaking out; I was just worried that _you_ did something to him. I mean Sam was doing alright until _you_ came around", Dean snapped looking at Gabriel who had both his arms stretched out on the back of the couch.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at what Dean said and comminuted, "So now Sam just don't need to sleep or anything? If so wow Sammy I missed more than I thought", Gabriel said clapping his hands jokingly looking at Sam with a wicked grin playing on his face.

Dean looked back to Sam noticing that he was trying not to laugh as he took another bite of his yogurt.

It made Dean happy to see that Sam was really starting to look like his old self, though he did _not_ want to think that the former Trickster might be the cause for this.

* * *

 

**Gabriel**

"You know, I sometimes wonder why Dean is such a party pooper", said a female's voice to Gabriel's left.

As he watched to make sure neither Dean nor Sam was paying him any attention he looked to his left and sitting there wearing a whole new outfit - but with the same boots - was Rena, this time she had a Popsicle rather than a tube of ice cream.

Gabriel was just about to voice something to her but Rena shock her head smiling as she pointed a finger to her own head.

Gabriel got the message and thought, _"I thought you said you would not pop in when the Winchesters were around?"_

Snickering Rena looked back at Gabriel who was trying to keep his eyes on the Winchesters, "I did, but there is some information I thought you might like to know...I could just come back if that makes you happy. Oh and just so you know – No they _can't see_ or hear me right now".

He really wasn't sure what he wanted – well, expect alone time with his Moose.

"Oh Gabey, you will get that and much more I promise you, and just so you know during the whole kiss I was out right when you both locked lips", Rena said taking a bite out of her popsicle.

Gabriel eyed her out of the corner of his eyes wondering if like him she had a sweet tooth, more so for ice cream like products through.

"To answer that, ice cream, gelato, popsicle and Odder pops are some of the best things that _any_ living thing has come out with...so yes I have a sweet tooth", Rena started, "But I'm just going to guess on this, from what I can see I might want to hold out on the whole new information part."

Gabriel gave her a half smile as she popped out of the room leaving the smell of root beer behind.

As Gabriel watches Sam finish off his yogurt he wondered how much Rena had really seen or even knew about the whole kiss.

_"More than I wanted to._ "Rena's voice said in Gabriel's mind making him chuckle. He noticed that both Sam and Dean were looking oddly at him which made him smile more broadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I would still love to see all you fan art (NOT pushing you at ALL!!)  
> If you wish to do fanart I will post links to the art


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many questions form both of the WInchester's but as well as Gabriel, but will they get all the answers out and answered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say sorry for the late update!!! As well as happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> So I do want to say this has been edited by Nathy.  
> It still has not been edited by my second beta reader (Chapters 1-3 have so  
> please feel free to take a look!)
> 
> I hope to get you all chapters 8 and up with in the next couple of months,  
> but I wanted to give you all a good holiday gift! So enjoy!
> 
> I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> Lastly: Please feel free to leave your comments, I would love to read them!

**Sam**

Sam noticed Gabriel chuckling quietly to himself and more than ever he wanted to be part of it, he wanted so _badly_ to know what was making _his_ archangel – the one he held dear to his heart – laugh so much. Both brothers exchanged looks; it seems that Dean was thinking something along the same lines as Sam – well if of course exclude the love for the old Trickster part.

"What's so darn funny?" Dean grunted obviously trying to hide his hatred for the ex-Trickster – though it clearly was heard and not missed.

"Oh relax, Dean-O, there are so many things that worth a good chuckle, and some have to do with you in a whole, alas this one would even fly over dear Sammy's head." Gabriel snickered.

Dean wanted to snap the archangel in half, Sam knew – as well as Gabriel – that Dean did not tolerate when people – in this case archangel – talked to him like that.

"I'm afraid, I don't quite follow you there, what do you mean?" Sam jumped in before his brother could say or do something that he would later regret.

Leaving the rest of his food to the side and turning his whole body to look at the archangel who was giving him an almost lustful look that shined in his eyes.

Sam could feel himself blush remembering their kiss eariler - though that had only happened only moments ago - to sadly have Dean returning from getting food, and whatever else Dean "needed" when he was out.

Trying to hide this feeling Sam eyed the angel hoping that Dean would not see the look that seemed to be shared by both hunter and archangel.

"To answer your question, I would have to ask my own... I have a feeling I already know the answer to mine, in which case I would not be able to answer yours", Gabriel replied knowing that he possible confused Dean, Sam on the other hand had understood perfectly what he had said.

"Are you trying to say, that to answer my previous question _you_ need to ask your own?" Dean leaned forward pressing his question to Gabriel, only to receive his cocky grin in return.

" _If_ this was a tennis match, I would have already died of boredom" Lucifer grumbled somewhere to Sam's right. "And I dare say it – but I think Dean was lost back when _my_ little brother was talking about questions", grabbing his chest and fake gasping to what he had just stated about Dean.

"If I – or Dean can answer your question we will. I guess though it would all depend on the _question_ itsel", ignoring Lucifer, Sam went on trying to find out more from the other archangel in the room the only one that could really be seen by everyone.

"I like you Kiddo", Gabriel stared to say grinning which made Sam turn a pinkish. Dean looked between the two of them still quite lost to the whole matter. "Well my question Kiddo is whether or not you have ever heard of a girl named Serena...well to be straight to the point, I should say Serena Winchester".

* * *

 

**Gabriel**

He looked at Sam who seemed to be trying to process what he'd asked both of the Winchesters.

From what he could see of the both brothers it was obvious that Rena had not lied to him whether or not they would know of her. He just wanted to see if maybe – just maybe – she had only been pulling his lag.

"Isn't it some Japanese's name or something? Well other then the Winchester part" Dean asked astonishing both Sam and Gabriel. "What there was this one chick with that name in this one anime – Oh I could go on for days about her", he had a dream face like as he talked about this anime character.

Trying his hardest not to laugh Gabriel committed in what he thought was the kindness way "Sorry Dean-O, I don't think she is from one of those Hentais that you like so much,"

Dean jerked his head coming back down to planet earth only to see Sam laughing – which he tried to change into a cough to acted as normal as he could.

Snickering to himself Gabriel went on "So Sammy, it seems that only Serena _your_ brother knows of is some anime chick – and I'm guessing it's safe to say you don't know _any_ "?.

Sam shook his head possible knowing that he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Well, then it would be even a waste on you if I were to say whom I was laughing at - will with I should really say."

"Can you at least answer one question then?" Sam asked fixing Gabriel with a deadly serious stare.

"Ok, shoot Kiddo", Gabriel thought Sam might ask him to go into more detail about Rena – like how they knew each other in the first place or if she was an angel – or even a pagan God for all Sam knew.

_"Oh Gabey Baby just wait for it...I'm sure you – and Dean – will_ love _to hear_ _to what this younger hunter has to ask...that is if he finishes it",_ Rena's voice rang in a peacefully way throw his mind almost in a singing way like she was enjoying herself at what was going on.

Gabriel nodded to Sam to have him carry on trying not to smile at what Rena had just said.

"Is this Serena - ", he paused and looked at his older brother deciding whether or not to change his mind at what he wanted to ask.

At the same time both Gabriel and Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam who oddly looked very uncomfortable at their stares.

Sam suddenly changed the question, and Gabriel mentally note it for the future – when he could ask it without Dean's presence.

"Did this Serena person – was she the one that saved you from Lucifer by any chance?" Sam seemed satisfied with his change in question as he looked Gabriel dead in the eyes.

Dean tilted his head in a very Castiel like manner as he thought about what his younger brother had just asked.

Gabriel on the other hand he could feel the corners of his mouth rise slowly, _"Man, Sammy-boy is a smart one"_ he thought, and was kind of glad Rena decided _not_ to chime in at that.

"Sammy, what makes you assume such a notion?" Gabriel half joked looking at the younger hunter.

Shrugging his shoulder Sam replied "From the way you talked about her, I get this feeling is all".

"Why Sammy, one might assume that you were jealous of Rena", Gabriel replied jokingly as he noticed Sam's face flush a deeper pink only to make Gabriel's love for the big dummy grow.

"How about not making me _want_ to throw up my cheeseburger and answer Sam's question" Dean spat making Gabriel remember that he was even in the room at all.

"Well Dean-O -", Gabriel started to reply turning his eyes on the _other_ Winchester in the room, "to answer Sammy's question simply – yes -"

Dean stopped him making Gabriel pissed off – and if he did not have _any_ kind of feelings for his younger hunter, Gabriel would have most definitely sent Dean to Mars or something quite like it.

"I thought _you_ said that you did not know who it was that saved you", he stated pointing a finger at the archangel glaring at him.

Biting his tongue Gabriel tried to think of a good way to reply to the dumber Winchester.

_"Well it's not like you told a lie, but at the same time you did not tell the truth"_ , Rena's voice almost sounded like it was nagging him in a motherly way which kind of creeped Gabriel out a little.

Gabriel bit the inner part of his cheek knowing that Rena was right about the whole matter of his little lie.

"Chuckles, I would be lying if I said that I knew Serena, and at the same time lying that I did not."

Watching Dean trying to process – well everything – was enjoyment all on its own, Gabriel thought Dean should have his own TV show about how his human mind worked – but it might not be a big hit in the states though, maybe over seas or something it might be though.

Sam on the other hand seemed to grasp what the archangel had told them as the wheels in his were head turning faster by the minute.

"Are you saying that you _just_ meet her, what like today or something?" Sam questions, raising an eyebrow at him.

Clapping his hands Gabriel answered "Well, darn, Sasquatch, you pick up on things better then you older brother here."

* * *

 

**Sam**

Hiding his blush – yet again – from both Gabriel and his brother was starting to become impossible for the even the younger Winchester.

"So she is a Winchester...This little information makes me want to know more about the little sparrow" _,_ Lucifer commented aloud as he rubbed his chin after having kept quiet for sometime.

"So if she was the one that saved you that means she's – what an angel...or something?" Sam asked not really listening to what Lucifer had said, though part of his brain did wonder the same thing.

"Well, Moosey, I can't really say, her aura is different from other angels – and Dean do not interrupted me again", Gabriel said in a very annoyed voice pointing a finger at Dean without taking his eyes off of Sam's hazel ones.

Dean huff an annoyed grunt at what Gabriel had said and mumbled "I still have some holy oil for dick angels like you ready."

Which Gabriel chose to ignore as he went on, "But her aura is far from that of a normal human - so I can't say what she really is, for all I know she is the missing link".

Thinking for a moment and choosing not to make a comment about the missing link part, Sam replied, "Can she be trusted? I know you kind of – after we were able to get it out of you - she saved you and all but -?" He let the question hover in the air hoping he did not need to go any further with his question.

"I don't care per-say whether or not she _can_ be trusted, I say she's a bad cookie and bad cookies _need_ to be dealt with right away" _,_ Lucifer murmured to himself – yet Sam still could hear him much to his disliking.

Gabriel thought for a moment before he asked Sam, "Kiddo do _you_ trust me? And Dean I already know how you feel", his eyes shifted over to Dean for a brief moment before returning to Sam's, "I would like to know how you feels though about this whole deal."

Thinking on ignoring both drilling stares that came from Dean and Lucifer who – unlike Dean was trying to tell Sam out right not to trust Gabriel or this Serena girl.

Leaning his head slightly to the side in a very Castiel manner Sam said "There are some things that I do wish that you would share with us, rather than having you ask your own questions...Whether I trust this Serena person – angel, or whatever she really is - if I go by my gut feeling – then I would have to say that it would be wrong _not_ to trust her".

Sam noticed that Dean nodded his head like he agreed with Sam, even Gabriel – who raised an eyebrow at Dean as he caught this movement.

"Why Dean, I get the feeling _you_ trust little old me?" Gabriel joked in a southern voice slamming a hand to his chest in mock shock mannerism.

"Sadly I do trust you...Well _only_ on whether this Serena can be trusted or not", Dean mumbled not looking at either of the two of them.

"Well I will say off the bat _– yet again – I DON'T TRUST HER! AND DON'T LIKE HER!"_ Lucifer yelled into Sam's ear making the young Winchester flinch at the sheer volume that he used such and the closeness the Devil was to him. __

* * *

**Gabriel**

It was hard for Gabriel not to notice the younger Winchester flinch at whatever his older brother might have voiced or done for all Gabriel knew and without even a second thought as what to do he was at Sam's side yet again that day.

The younger hunter looked up at him – though he did not have to strain himself due to his height even when sitting – and as he tryed to fake a smile to hide the pain that was wrapping around his heart and squeezing it tightly, Gabriel know better than anyone that it was an act and that in truth Sam was felling miserable.

Gabriel laid a hand on Sam's cheek very gently as he absorbed the darkness that was eating away at Sam soul, closing his eyes as he felt the darkness shake his very grace.

Ignoring Dean's wells of frustration at what he thought he was seeing between Sam and Gabriel as he slowly opened his eyes again looking into the big brown eyes that looked back at his golden ones.

Gabriel kept his eyes glued to Sam's as he noticed they started to show the former light that once shined brightly when Gabriel had first met the younger man many years ago, before he even know who Gabriel really was.

_"Gabriel – sweetie if you're not careful, you'll end up taking in more then you want...you will end up_ with _your older brother in your head...It's not like I don't get why you are doing this for Sam and all, just please be very careful not to go too far"_ , Rena's voice had a hint of fear in it that seemed to scare Gabriel a little having not heard her talk that way – well, yet that was to say.

Even thought he know that Rena was right about what she had warned him, he _wanted_ to take all the pain away from Sam, and he would have if his younger trench coat of a brother had not chosen that very moment to return from wherever in Heaven he token off to during all of this time.

Moving his hand away slowly still keeping his eyes locked with Sam's not wanting to blink as he felt that it could be the last time he would ever get to look at those big gorgeous eyes; still locked on Sam's eyes for a moment before he turned to face his younger brother.

Gabriel was quite taken aback at the sight of Castiel - which made Dean even forget what he was mad at Gabriel for at all - when he saw _his_ favorite angel covered from head to toe in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Hentia means in Japaneses many forms here its used to mean porn


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happen with Castiel, and what Serena wanted to talk to Gabriel even Cas about - but is is good news or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 everyone! I hope you enjoy! Chapter 9 will be posted later today (maybe that or tomorrow (New Years Eve where I live))
> 
> So this has been edited by Nathy *blows kisses*, as well as by Andrea.  
> This chapter has been updated on 12/31/2012 (Chapters 1-3 have so please feel free to take a look!)
> 
> I hope to get you all chapters 10 and up within the next couple of months (hopefully sooner!),  
> but I wanted to give you all a good holiday gift! So enjoy!
> 
> I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> Lastly: Please, PLEASE feel free to leave your comments, thoughts and what not, I would love to read them!

 

**Dean**

 

" _CAS, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?_ _!_ " Dean shouted moving forward to the dark haired angel looking him over to see whether or not _he_ was hurt.

"Dean, I am quite alright. I ran into a demon problem on my way back here which I've taken care of, there is no need to worry". Castiel replied in his normal dull emotionless tone of voice.

Castiel looked over to Gabriel and Sam giving them a nod before waving a hand over his outfit making the blood stains vanish.

"DEMONS, _which_ demons?" Dean snapped grabbing Castiel by his collar and pulling him closer to him almost breathing down his neck in frustration at the angel.

"Dean", Sam said resting his hand on his older brothers shoulder, Dean had not even notice that his brother _had_ gotten up or that he made his way over to his side trying to calm him down.

He noticed that Gabriel had decided to hang back as Dean questioned Castiel about the blood, though he did notice that Gabriel had a worried look – even though he tried to hide it. And it almost looked as though he was having a conversation with someone that they could not hear.

Dean did not know if he should say or act regarding on what he was seeing with the archangel, he decided to take note of the moment and question him later about it – that is if he remembered.

What he knew was that at this time he needed to worry about what might have happened to Cas.

Letting go of Castiel and stepping back ,shrugging Sam's hand away, Dean grumbled for Castiel to tell them what had happened.

**Castiel**

Castiel's eyes shifted slightly as he thought how he should answer Dean without really telling him everything that he'd been up to, after a moments time he looked back at Dean and Sam and replied.

"After you had left to get some food – as you put it, even though you were just trying to calm yourself down – my point is that shortly after I had left I did do some scouting and ran into some demons along the way. They were low league – so there is nothing to fret over", Castiel deciced that was a well enough answer, it was not like he had lied to them but at the same time he kept the truth from them.

Sam chimed in before Dean could snap again at Cas, "What – wait Cas why did you need to do any scouting in the first place?" Sam looked down at Castiel with a bewildered look upon his face.

Tilting his head to the side thinking of a quick way to end what he had started, "I thought I might be more helpful to the both of you in that way".

Sighing Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder with the touch Cas could feel an energy and warmth that he had not ever felt prior to the one he was feeling at that very moment.

"Cas how many times do I, and Sam for that matter", Dean said throwing a thumb in his brothers direction, "need to tell you that you _don't_ have to help in scouting or putting yourself in harms way? Man if you keep it up Sammy will lose his main job", Dean said, grinning at the last part. "That and doing the research."

"That's not the only thing I do, sometimes I do _more_ than you do...Jerk." Sam retorted half smiling half glaring at him.

 

* * *

**Gabriel**

 

"Bitch" Dean said back in a jokingly way smirking at his brother.

Gabriel rolled his eyes knowing that it was just one of Dean's ways of showing his love for his younger brother.

 _"If I were you – which I_ SO am _not –_ _I would_ _try and get Sam to take a shower or something...",_ there was a pause before Rena continued, _"If you plan to join him,_ PLEASE _let me know!"_

Gabriel could hear a nervousness that also sounded like embarrassment at the same time in Rena's voice making him raise an eyebrow even though he knew she was not in the room at that moment having to jokingly ask her.

_"What you don't want to hear the moans of delight from two health_ _y_ _beings as they become one with_ _each_ _other_ _?"_

_"First off - beings yes, healthy no – you know as well as I that Sam is far from healthy at the moment. Second, no, no… I really rather not_ _hear anything like that coming from the both of you_ _."_ Gabriel laughed turning it into a cough at her last comment, ignoring the stares he was getting from the Winchesters and his younger brother as Rena went on _"The reason I ask you to try is – well we_ still _need to talk – and if Dean will let you – bring Cas with you"._

 _"Cas_ _sy_ _? What you got a little thing for the robot? If so I might need to warn Dean about that",_ Gabriel joked as he waved a hand to the others to carry on with their conversion that he had tuned out when his brother had returned covered in blood.

Gabriel could tell right away that it was not Cas's blood, so he let it slide not too worried for his younger brother, knowing that his baby brother was a fighter – and a good one at that.

Snorting Rena replied, _"OH Hells Bells no! If anything there is this_ really _hot guy in this TV show I'm addicted to right now...",_ Rena seemed to want to stop there rather than talk Gabriel's ear off about this guy, _"Anyway, I need to talk to the both of you, preferable not at the same time, but beggars can't be choosers"._

Laughing in his mind as not to draw any more attention to himself Gabriel replied, _"I'll see if Chuckles will let his baby – not the car – leave his side to go somewhere – anywhere – with me"._

 _"Thanks."_ Was the last thing Rena said before going quiet _yet_ again.

Gabriel wondered what she could be up to during the times she was not around, whether Rena wanted to say or hear his train of thought she did not let on.

"So, what now? Gabriel do you have any ideas of how to stop Crowley?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel who leaned his head back thinking that this was fate at work – or just Rena messing with him – most likely both.

"Well, Sasquatch I think me catching some clean - none dirty motel air is in order first, then I can answer were to go from there". Sam nodded in agreement at what Gabriel had said.

"Then Dean if you don't mind I'm going to shower – unless you want to go first?" Dean waved a hand to his brother and sat at the rickety table the motel had to offer.

Dean started to clean one of his – precious - guns as Sam grabbed his duffle bag pulling out some clean clothes for the day.

Gabriel tried not to watch as Sam pulled out a new pair of boxers that were black with red rims.

Looking over to his brother who just stood there not sure what he should do during this time or if he should say something.

Sighing Gabriel sent Castiel a thought, _"You know if you want Dean to look your way more – you're going to have to voice it, the blockhead can't read the obvious signs your giving him"._

Looking at his brother and tilting his head to the side Castiel replied, _"I do not quite follow you brother. What signs am I giving Dean that he would not get?"_

Shaking his head rolling his eyes as the bathroom door shut behind him – making Gabriel sad that he had other matters to worry about rather than his own urges and desires.

 _"Never mind little brother, never mind."_ Gabriel proceded to talk with his brother via mind, _"Well you can just stand there looking like a lost little puppy – or you can join me, Rena needs to talk to the both of us – though she would rather do it separately for some unbenounced to me reason."_

Castiel shifted on his feet awkwardly, Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. Even Dean noticed the movement of the dark haired angel.

"What's wrong Cas?" He asked putting his tools and the gun down looking at his friend curiously. Gabriel rolled his eyes getting tired of their little cat and mouse love game.

"Cassie, I'm going to the roof to catch some fresh air", Gabriel cut in before Castiel could mess everything up – thought Gabriel was not really sure how – but he knew that he would in some way with out meaning to. "Come join me after your done eye fucking the Winchester."

Castiel nodded his head when Gabriel was talking and before Dean could yell at him Gabriel vanished from the room leaving the pissed off hunter, and lost little puppy angel along in the room.

"I guess I'm glad you did not join Sammy in the shower – and that sounds like some country song or something – by the way. But at the same time I would have been cool with it if you _did_ join him", Gabriel turned and saw Rena sitting on the door to the roof giving him a little wink.

She was still wearing the outfit she had been wearing earlier that day, a midnight blue short sleeve shirt with black elbow length gloves, jeans, and those darn black boots that he was starting to really hate for some reason that he could not put his fingers on.

Part of her hair this time was pulled back in a pony tail as the rest fell on the sides of her face making her look even younger then she probably was.

"How many different outfits do you even _have_?" He could not help himself from asking as Rena jumped down and walked over to him.

"First off, do you like?" Rena asked doing a little twirl grinning from ear to ear.

Smiling at how girly she was being around him he said "I would be lying if I said that it did not suit you so well...and wonder if darker colors are just meant for you - and you alone".

Still grinning she put her hands on Gabriel's shoulders "And to answer you Gabey, baby, I,like you, can make things appear whenever and wherever I want", she moved her hands away still smiling, "Even though I am not as good at it as you are".

Gabriel had a feeling that she was like him in more ways than one - other than her sweet tooth that was to say as he noticed this time she did not have any kind of ice cream with her.

"I take it that Cassie is not planning on joining us today?" She made a sad face that gave Gabriel the feeling that she was faking it.

"Sorry, I think the mere thought about being around you scares him".

Gabriel meant every word he said even though it seemed hurtful, to his surprise though Serena just nodded her head like she knew that was going to happen.

"I had a feeling that he was feeling that way – well him and the mental version of your brother - Lucifer - that only Sammy can see." Rena said putting a finger to the side of her mouth looking up sightly to the sky.

"Wait, you mean even the Lucifer that only Sammy can see - _at the moment_ \- is _scared_ of _you_?" Gabriel was taken aback at this.

Looking back at Gabriel with a look that said _wait you have not noticed_ _that yet_ _?_ She said:

"Yeah I think he is scared – scratch that – terrified of me. Cas on the other hand is just scared of me, I know more than he is letting on, which is not something that you need to worry about at the moment".

"Wait what do you mean? Little Cassie is – well to say the least – not being the good little soldier boy?" Gabriel was confused at what Rena had just told him.

Smiling sadly at him, "Sorry, Gabey I want to try and talk to him before I really tell you anything. If I did… I don't think it will end well for anyone. So for now you get to wait."

"What could he have done that is so bad?" Gabriel felt worried with the lack of an answer the he was getting.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, I hope I can talk to him before – well", she stopped herself looking even sadder. "All I can say is that I _need_ to try and stop him for his, Dean's, as well as yours and Sam's sake".


	9. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Intermission - I do wish to update (chapter 10 plus)

So I noticed that last month on the 14th was the one year anniversary for Love Can Be Found In All The Odd Places. Now Its kills me that I have not either updated in sometime or did anything for the one year anniversary. So I have decided that I will do an ask on my Tumblr- and if you wish you may ask anonymously on Tumblr and no you don't have to follow me there! **NO BIG SPOILERS THOUGH!**

 

Tumbler [Link](http://yuffb.tumblr.com/) feel free to add me or not and feel free to ask anything anonymously!!

* * *

 

As for an update: I have been working on chapters (currently 17 plus) but I also waiting on two beta readers to finish betaing - Tho if there is someone out there who wishes to be a beta reader for Love Can Be Found In All The Odd Places feel free to message me - no I don't bite! So for now I do wish to thank you all for being patient and waiting for the next chapter - and here is to hoping that there will be a new chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more of what Serena wanted to talk to Gabe and Cas about...but will it really help them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 everyone! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also want to say, HAPPY NEW YEARS!
> 
> So I'd love to hear your thoughts on Serena's plan - do you think it will work?
> 
> So this has been edited by Nathy *blows kisses*, as well as by Andrea.  
> Chapters 1-3, and chapter 8 have been edited so please feel free to take a look!
> 
> I hope to get you all chapters 10 and up within the next couple of months (hopefully sooner!),  
> but I wanted to give you all a good holiday gift! So enjoy!
> 
> I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> Lastly: Please, PLEASE feel free to leave your comments, thoughts and what not, I would love to read them!

**Serena**

They stood there in silence for a moment, Serena kind of hoped that it might rain again to wash away the awkwardness that was rising between the two of them - or give her sometime to gather herself before really talking to Gabriel about what she had been needing to tell him.

"I won't push you any further, just know that if I can, I will help you." Gabriel stated half smiling trying to kill the silence. "I mean he _is_ my little brother, and as poorly as an older brother I was to him…" he thought about it before continuing "or any of the _others_ I still want to help them in any way I can _._ "

She couldn't help the little snort that escaped her lips to what the former Trickster had said.

"I know you will, and that you love your little brother like the Winchesters love each other." She grinned at him.

As Gabriel put a hand over his chest and dropped his jaw a tiny bit he said " _Oh, why_ , Rena… I would never sink that low" he voiced as if he had been truly offended, but his tone was warm and jocular.

She laughed "Oh Gabe-Baby you can try as much as you want, but you know you cannot lie to me." Serena said a little wink and smiling at him.

Laughing loudly, louder than he had in years, Gabriel replied "Yeah Rena, I can see that, but I still have to say that I'm not as brotherly like the Winchesters".

"Ha – ha – ha, yeah, I'm sure you're _nothing_ like the Winchesters, to the point you'll go to Hell and back again. But your love for your siblings is as strong as theirs".

They stood there again in silence grinning at each other knowing that the other was right in what they had said, that was when Castiel appeared out of nowhere joining them and looking lost to what they were smiling about.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Gabriel said waving his hand and making a candy bar appear out of thin air.

"I thought you had asked me to join the both of you?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side looking a little confused.

Serena tried not to laugh at him "Yes, Cas I asked you both to join me, I have some information. Though, Cas, I still need to talk to you alone and Gabriel don't try that joke again." Serena said putting a finger up to silence Gabriel, there was no way she was going to listen to his funny rambling about her having feelings for Castiel again.

Gabriel took a bite out of his candy bar before voicing his question "So, Rena, what's up?"

Looking up to the sky Serena crooked a smile "Well the sky, that's what's up."

"Oh, ha-ha" Gabriel started skeptically as Castiel looked up towards the sky lost in wonder missing the gag. "You know what I mean." He could not help himself from smiling all the same.

Grinning Serena replied "Well I thought it was funny. Since you want to get straight to the point, it seems that Crowley has help from -" she looked over at Cas who's face darkened, sighing she went on "from an angel."

"Wait, wait – you mean to say one of _my_ dearlybelovedsiblings is helping – well not only a demon – but the current King of Hell?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. "Why would _any_ of them do something so dumb? Am I right Cassie?" He said hitting his brother on the back.

Castiel did not vocally reply, he just gave a stiff head nodded. Serena looked at him sadness in her eyes knowing the truth that he was hiding from his brother and the Winchesters – most of all, Dean whom he cared for deeply - yet did not know how that say it in a human like manner.

"Gabe, I'm afraid one of them has." Serena was not going to throw Castiel under the bus, not until she had a chance to talk to him about his chooses.

"What in the Devils name have I been missing since Luci stabbed me?" Gabriel said in an exasperated voice, his hand as a reflex coming up to his head messing his blonde-ish golden hair in frustation.

Smiling sadly Serena added "Hmm, not a lot since then, if you really think about it, sure the Winchesters were able to stop the Apocalypse from happening; like I told you, but Sam went to Hell, Cas got him out - soulless - not your fault though, Cas." Giving Castiel a sympathetic smile implying that she didn't blame him at all.

"Ok, I know that, you already told me all of it, and Cas thanks for... you know, trying to get Sammy out of Hell and all, we all make mistakes at times, so, don't beat yourself up over it. For all that counts it was really brave of you to do that."

Gabriel gave his younger brother a reassuring grin only to get another small head nod in return.

"Well, then, let's see... Crowley became the King of Hell after taking care of his competitors, now he wants more power, so he can rule Hell with an iron fist." Serena sighed thinking to herself before continuing "Well, so far, that's everything I managed to find out, I can simply think why this angel would have a reason to…" She cast another quick look at Cas, only to have him shift nervously under her gaze, but she could tell that he was glad she hadn't mentioned his involvement to any of them, or that Gabriel so far didn't seem to have noticed ' _the look_ '.

"Whoever they are..." She inbreathed "They are certainly trying to stop your _other_ brother Gabe from restarting the Apocalypse". Exhaling as she rolls her eyes she continued "Which means, they would have to take out both Lucifer _and_ Michael out of the pit plus making a freaking miracle for -the angels that is- to have the Winchester brothers to say _yes._ Or use Adam if he is not damaged for how long his been down there with Luci and Micky. _"_

Gabriel had to weigh out which particular brother Serena could be talking about until it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. Staring in complete awe between Castiel and her, Gabriel fell speechless, she waited patiently, and Cas, well he was acting eerier than ever. The archangel choosed to ignore his younger brother at that moment, he would have to question him later as to what was bugging the younger angel, for now he would just put it on the back burner.

"You don't mean to tell me that... quiet little Rafael is behind… well almost _everything_?!

"I'm afraid so. He is, well technically she." Serena paused before she went on "He's now using some poor women's body, and she is the reason _this_ angel is trying to do… well to put it simply something really stupid."

Gabriel could't help as he broke out into fits of laughter.

He noticed a small half grin in the corner of Serena's lips form, Castiel stood there nonchalantly wondering what in thair Father's name was so damn funny.

Gathering himself together he finally said "Oh...so my quiet, shy and bookworm of a brother is using a woman as his vessel? Oh, that's just precious Rena, you're not just pulling my leg, are ya?" He joked narrowing his eyes still grinning madly.

Shaking her head she went on, "No Gabey, he is using this woman as his current vessel, and it's not about gender for angels – as you very well know since angels are all genderless."

"Yeah, well when we were all back in Heaven and – as happy as we could with Mickey and Lucy fighting all the time, he always said that if, and I mean _if_ he had to have a human vessel it would _never_ be a female, that's what is so darn funny".

Raising an eyebrow at him she continued "Well, I guess he changed his mind, or he was that determined to wreak havoc like he _is_ doing right now". This made Gabriel return to more pressing matters than remembering the past time that he had with his brothers.

"Do you know which brother, or sister for that matter, is helping Crowley at the moment?"

Rena bit her lower lip for a moment which made Gabriel raise an eyebrow wondering what she was thinking and wishing _he_ could hear her thoughts - yet again - rather then her reading his.

"I'm sorry Gabe-Baby" She really did mean it when she said sorry, she continued, "For now, I _can't_ answer you, I just...", she ran a hand through her hair pulling it up then letting it drop back down to the sides of her face in waves.

"Alrighty then, I'll just add it to the ever growing list of _'you owe me an explanation later'._ He said giving her a grim smile, before taking abother bite out of his candy bar.

"Deal." Her usual smiled returned to her face, when she finally was able to pass the topic of who might be the angel traitor helping Crowley.

"May I inquire what was so important that you need both of us away from the Winchester brothers simply to talk?" Chimed Castiel making both Gabriel and Serena recall that he was indeed standing there.

Sighing she said, "Yeah, well I have no idea how you're going to convince the Winchesters to do this, but there is a vampire clan in the outskirts of New York that needs to be protected from Crowley and his goonies."

Gabriel spill out the candy that he had just took a bite off making the candy bar bits fly all over Serena's outfit.

He watched as her eye twitched as she let out a heavy sigh, waving her hand over her outfit making the half chewed candy bits vanish.

Gabriel smiled as innocently as he could, he didn't mean to spit out his candy, nor all over someone who was just trying to help him out.

"Sorry Rena, but what you said just came out of the blue! Don't get me wrong but you are seriously considering asking both _hunters_ to protect vampires, just like _that_?!"

Serena closed her eyes and slowly opened them again "I know Gabriel, I'm pretty much - scratch that - I am absolutely get what you mean, and that the reason why I said I had no clue how you are going to get them there, let alone make them keep some random vampires safe without killing them."

"And why exactly would we want to do that?" Questioned Gabriel trying to figure out a loop hole or anything that wouldn't have him working on convicing the Winchesters to do something out of their character.

"Sadly Gabe, there is no way out. Let me simplify this for you; if Crowley gets his bloody hands on this clan - then he will be ten steeps ahead while us, the good guys will be, well for a lack of a better words - pretty much screwed."

"What? How could that possible happen? What is so important about this particular clan of vampires?" Castiel frowned as he questioned her.

* * *

**Gabriel**

Rena eyes fell to Castiel's seeking any trace of fear, not sensing any she continued what she had been saying, " These vamps are the first created by the origin vampire, they use to be apart from each other, not getting along at all that. Now how ever they stick together."

"In that case, what you're really saying is that they know more than they let on? And if so, how do we even know that Crowley hasn't caught wind of it yet?" Gabriel ased tapping his foot slightly trying to calm himself down.

Her smiled returned as she answered his question "Cuz _I_ just got wind of it, and I'm keeping it on the extremely down low. So, unless Crowley can read _my_ thoughts - which I shudder at the mere thought - we are safe, otherwise we are clearly all doomed. I mean, as far as I know, he still isn't aware about you being alive at all, Gabe".

Grinning at what he was just told, he voiced "You little minks. I would never have taken you for being a little pixie."

"I'm more like a fox, though they are alike in a lot of ways. And Gabe, I'm full of many more surprises to come - some you already have right in front of you, yet you have not guessed it, and others that will just have to wait - for now". She said grinning madly at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she winked at him.

"I'll definitely take note of that for the future. So now, do you have any good ideas how I – we", he stopped himself and pointed to Castiel, "Can get the Winchesters to save some vamps?"

 

* * *

**Serena**

 

She had to think about Gabriel's last question for a moment, it was kind of hard to get _any_ hunters to save, let alone protected some supernatural beings.

Crossing her arms over her chest, leaning to the side and looking off at nothing in particularly she thought of some way to get them to New York in the first place.

After what felt like quite hours she finally said "Well, it's a pretty idea, and I'll need your trickery to help me." Serena looked at Gabriel who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh and here I thought you did not want me to play games with the Winchesters, like tricking them." he joked.

Smiling and waving one hand as she went on, "Normally it would be nicer if you didn't, in this case it would help both party's at play".

"How would it help both the Winchesters and this vampire clan?" Castiel inquired.

"Good question Cas. Think about it..." She stared saying as she leand to the side, "Do you _really_ think this vampire clan will really let hunters protected them?"

Snorting Gabriel commented, "Only if they lost it or were planning on drinking the hunters in the long run."

"Yeah, well, let's try and _not_ let the Winchesters become dinner. And that's why I need _your_ help Gabriel, Cas you might even be able to get them to New York and if the Winchesters find out what they are really protecting, I'm sure Dean will listen to you and as to the reason why they can't kill them."

Serena said looking between the two angels that stood before her hoping that they might come up with a better plan than hers, alas the both of them seemed to like it to a point.

Tilting his head Castiel chimed in his opinion "I am still unsure as to why we would need to lie to Dean and Sam about this case".

"Oh, I don't know Cassie, maybe the fact they are hunters and as Rena put it partly is because the other party - they're _vampires_ … and they always make for a cute little couple." Gabriel said resting a hand on his brothers shoulder as he sighed heavily.

"And lying to the Winchesters is justified if it is to protected both partys?" Castiel asked looking at Gabriel completely lost.

"You're kind of right Cas" Serena said as the both of them looked back her way "But you know the Winchesters better than Gabe or myself for that matter, and do you _really_ think that they would jump on board with this case, even if it meant having a leg up on Crowley?"

Castiel had to register what was just been asked for a moment before he nodded his head slowly, Gabriel slowly removed his hand from his brothers shoulder and asked,

"So I take it I give both part's at play – what fake information, perhaps fake memorys or something?"

Serena nodded her head looking at Gabriel hoping that he would not go along with this suicidal mission.

"Ok, so first to _get_ them to the big apple, then off to save some fangers" Gabriel started to say jokingly as he finished off his candy bar.

"You get them there, I will try and help whenever I can. I'm nothing like you in making illusions appear Gabriel, but I will help if I can." Serena said half heartedly still not really _liking_ the plan she had cooked up.

"Good to know" He said snapping his fingers at her " _So_ Cassie, I take it that Rena still needs to talk to you _alone_ " he said wiggling his eyebrows and winking at Serena who only rolled her eyes at. "You cool with that?"

Castiel shifted nervously from side to side as he looked at his brother thinking on the question, then he looked to Serena who waited patiently not waiting to push him further.

Nodding his head slowly he replied not looking at her, "I'll be alright Gabriel, I think it will be okay to have a chat with Rena."

Raising an eyebrow at his brother Gabriel said, "Alright if you're cool, then I'm off to inform that Knuckleheads of this _'case'_." He said air quoting and with a little salute Gabriel left them alone.

After a moment or so Serena said "First off, I don't bite. So you're safe. Second, I get the feeling you already know what we need to talk about."

She gave him a sad smile as he slowly looked back at her giving a small nod of his head saying "I'm aware to what you would like to talk with me about."


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a good conversion with Castiel - and comes up with some crazy plan to fight/make up for things in his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 everyone! ;^;I know its been sometime for an update and I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> So I'd love to hear your thoughts on Serena's plan(s) - do you think they will work?
> 
> So this has been edited by Nathy *blows kisses*  
> Chapters 1-3, and chapter 8 have been edited so please feel free to take a look!
> 
> I hope to get you all chapters 11 and up within the next couple of months (hopefully sooner!),  
> and I will go ahead and let you know that there will be some smut within the next chapter - so you have now been warned!
> 
> I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> Lastly: Please, PLEASE feel free to leave your comments, thoughts and what not, I would love to read them!

**Serena**

Still giving him a sad smile Serena wondered aloud "Yeah Cas, I would love to hear what the heck you were thinking?"

"I had nowhere else to turn, Dean was living a normal life. Sam was gone, at that time I didn't think that I could save him from the pit." His tone dull as usual, with a hint of pure remorse to it.

"I know that's how you feel and all Cas, and sure Dean says he liked the normal life style, but deep down he was itching to get back in the game, I'm sure he would have jumped at the chance if you had asked him. But that's all in the past now, no reason to change it. And about Sammy, you did not know whether or not you could have saved him from Lucifer's grip."

"You don't need to make any excuses for me." Castiel started to say calmy, which comforted Serena, she prefered to have him relax around her "I know that if I asked Dean he would have come back to help me, after all as he likes to put it I'm his 'pal', as for Sam, Father only knows how horrible I still feel for not getting him out sooner."

"Oh, Cassie, there's so much more into the whole Dean-O thing than that." Said Serena a mischevious smile on her face, to her gain Castiel looked even more confused at that than his usual self. "I'll let you figure that one out for yourself. Right now though, we need to talk about the whole Crowley thing that you got yourself dug into."

He hang his head down in shame, "I know you might not quite understand my actions, I.."

Serena cut him off be making a loud coughing noise in the back of her throat, he looked back up at her.

Serena was shaking her head "No Cas, I can understand. Of course, I'm not having any Raphael problems right now, but I do have other things I'm dealing with that would scare even you. But I plan to look at all of my options before I dig my own grave."

Leaning his head to the side he asked "What could be possibly worse then Raphael at the moment?"

Smiling sadly she added "Sorry Cas, I haven't even told Gabriel anything about what's going on, let alone you, I won't drag you down with me."

She really didn't wanna worry them, at least not yet. How would she break the news to any of them about hearing Lucifer's voice inside her mind, as well as knowing what he was planning at that very moment?

After everything the boys - including Gabriel and Castiel - had been through with Lucifer already, she wanted to find another way around the problem on her own.

"Cas I really appreciate it, but I'll only drag you into my matters if becomes necessary. I promise you. I prefer you lot to have your freedom from my dangerous affairs that I am going throw right now."

Castiel tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, considering her words for a moment before he said, "I'm still concern about you, for some unknown force I feel the need to - no I want to help you. Which I do not understand as to why that maybe, but that is what I feel."

Truthfully smiling she said, "Maybe it's the fact that Jimmy was a little girl's father before he became your host. I supposed he might be the one making you feel the need to protect someone much younger then you or perhaps someone he sees as a daughter like figure."

He he had to think about that to himself for a moments time whether or not if she was right about the chances of his vessel influencing him, but quickly ignore it as he questioned "Does my brother know that you're dealing with "something"as you like to put it?"

She was surprised by his question, which made her blink a couple times considering only minutes ago Castiel was unnerved to be around her.

"Oh, why Cassie, have I started to grown on you already?" She said grinning madly leaning her head slightly to the side in a Castiel like manner.

He seemed dumbfounded by the simple fact that her presence didn't seem to bother him any longer.

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her red glossy lips "Like I said before Cas, I don't bite and I would love it if we could at least be friends, rather than me being a stranger you fear." She said smiling at him.

He nodded his head in acceptance "I think I woud really enjoy spending more time with you, as your pontential friend."

"That's good to hear Cas." She murmured smiling widely at him "And regarding your question, no Gabriel is not aware of what is going on, not on my end like I kind of already said. But onto more important matters - I guess the next step is how stop Crowley…" She continued her voice harshier than before, the moment her eyes crosses Cas again she shoke her head in utter defeat "Oh, please Cas, don't look at me like a kicked little puppy or something, it will be the death of me and I do mean that."

Castiel's face was showing his emotions for the first time in all of his life, showing his mistakes and Serena being the softy that she was couldn't stained the look he was giving her.

"I hate to ask you this, and if you feel like you don't want to, you can tell me. I won't be mad if you say no to this nonsense of an idea", Serena unlock her gaze with him, feeling a little apprehensive by the look on his face.

Castiel was confused and quite lost "What is it I might not like?" He voiced tilting his head to the side.

"Well Cas, this might actually be a horrible idea. And of course like I said you can agree or not to it, I won't be angry with you if you dislike this crazy idea of mine", she said looking back at him.

Castiel pondered before saying "I assume I would have to listen to this supposed idea of yours before I take any decisions."

She let out a long deep breath "Keep in mind that this idea may and it can go wrong at anytime."

He nodded his head indicating for her to continue, not taking his large indigo eyes from hers, which only increased the dreadful feeling she was having. She blinked before saying "Alright... well, like I already told ya, you don't need to go along with it. The idea of mine is to have you keep working with Crowley."

The angel was taken aback about her words, but waited patiently for the her to finish. "As you can imagine there is more to this idea than simply that, it would have you act like you're working with him still, when in reality you would be… oh, what is a good definition for it?" She questioned biting her lower lip, leaning her body to the right side as she put one of her hands on her hips trying to visualize the word.

"Spying?" Castiel voice rose eager to assist her in some way.

"You know what, that is indeed a really good definition, I was thinking more as in betraying him, but the fact is that the definitions are quite alike", she said gracing him with a smile as she re-crossed her arms over her chest.

He seemed happy to be praised - even though there were no signals on his face.

"So you would stay as a spy, a traitor nonetheless, and you can report whatever is going on to…"

She frowned unsure to whom Cas should report to, it couldn't be the Winchesters nor Gabriel, otherwise they would learn the truth he had been keeping from all of them. And of course he wouldn't want to report to her just yet, he was just starting to feel comfortable around her.

He moved his head slightly to the side and in a questioning tone said "How about I let you know any kind of information or threat that may come up?"

She sounded surprise as she looked Castiel's in the eyes as she questioned, "Are you sure?" He nodded his head slowly and she said, "Well than, I suppose you like this plan, hmm?"

Looking towards the sky before agreeing he said "I think some parts of this plan will be dangerous, but most likely would help me make amends for my sins."

"Cas there is nothing wrong with what you have done, you don't need to make amends to anything." Her voice was low and a tick with a sadness could be felt as she spoke.

"That's not exactly true, I messed up." He said hunging his head as he talked looking a little sadden.

"Okay, I think when this is done you should just ask Dean about his feelings on this matter, or even Sam. I assure you both will tell you otherwise. Hey, if you want you could even ask Gabe about what he thinks, I think you'll be suprised by what they have to say."

"I honestly don't see why they would.." Serena cut him off with a motion of her hand before he could go on with the self pity.

"Look, Cas, there are some things you may not understand now, one day you will." She smiled sadly "But for now, let's just focus on the whole Crowley thingy; are you absolutely sure of this idea?"

"I know it can be dangerous, but there are parts we can work with this plan." His voice was calm and even almost like his normal tone of voice.

She sighed "I honestly hoped you wouldn't agree with this." She massaged her temple closing her eyes for a moment. "I guess then, I'll help you as much as I can, I'm just a name call away. I'll answer your prayers."

"Well, I appreciate that." He nodded.

"The only thing I need to tell is that neither Bobby or the Winchesters know about me, so don't bother asking them, you can try as Gabriel did, but they won't know anything."

"I don't understand, how come they don't know anything about you?"

"If I haven't told Gabriel, I sure as well ain't telling you either." She grinned but at seeing the look on Cas's face she added quickly, "Well for the moment that is."

"I expect that you will inform the both of us about who you really are and everything someday, is that correct?"

"Yeah Cas, don't sweat. I'll tell you when I can." She nodded smiling "Right now I need to take off and try to clean up this whole mess, you know the one I'm not really fancing dragging you into right now."

He smiled, his understanding showing in his big blue eyes as she vanishes into thin air.

* * *

 

**Gabriel**

Sam walked out of the bathroom fully dressed busying himself with drying his long luscious hair, when Gabriel reappeared in the Winchester's room. Gabriel was never so envy of a bath towel before in his life; oh how he would give anything to run his fingers through the younger hunter's locks at that very moment.

The archangel noticed Sam's shirt was hugging his chest, molding his muscles perfectly, Gabriel wouldn't mind at all ripping off the shirt and run his fingers across the smooth skin capturing the warmth of the younger man and what he could offer.

"Are you done with getting that fresh air?" He questioned, throwing the towel he had been using on the chair and smiling at him.

Dean snorted ignoring Gabriel "What? The smell of two guys in a dirty motel room not up to your liking, princess?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes dismissing the grumpier Winchester, he knew deep down that Dean did have a right to hate him after everything that he had done to the them and Castiel but it still did not mean that he liked or really cared what the older Winchester had to say.

Although Cas seemed to have forgave him, or at least a bit, for what had happened in TV land. He was unsure about Sam though, but since the younger Winchester was talking to him, that had to mean something.

"Well Rena, if you're listening, wish me luck, cuz here I go." He hoped beyond skies that she wasn't still busy chit-chatting with Cas.

"Just so you know Gabey, darling, there are still some parts of this plan that I really don't like, so let's just pray all works out in the end." She replied in his mind, he smiled understanding her fears but Gabriel thought it was better this way, than locking them up in a patted room and preventing any harm to the vamps, or the Winchesters – Sammy most of all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sorry it has been so long since I have last updated. My family had kicked me out and I was homeless for more ten a couple months, then was able to get a job. And now I have a good home with friends. So hopefully things will continue to get better as well, and hoping to update more offin as well.
> 
> Please feel free to comment your thougts on the chapter (I love reading them and will reply). And I will need a new beta reader, so feel free to message me if you might like to help.
> 
> This was bata by Nathy

**Gabriel**

Gabriel could tell just by looking at the both of them, that they were wondering what was up with this so called _case_.

"What's the catch?" Dean voiced the what Gabriel was previously thinking. His tone showing that he obviously did not trust this possible case that was being told to them.

"Oh Dean-O, why would you think that it would have a catch?" He asked in a playful tone of voice, acting as normal as he could, so the brothers wouldn't be allarmed by to act quickly and normally – for him - so they would not catch on.

" _Oh, I don't know."_ Dean started mimicking Gabriel's usual tone, "Maybe _because it's coming from you_ ". Dean spatted the last part out angrily glaring at the archangel.

Sam interjected, " _Dean!_ Gabriel is only trying to help here, so try not be such an asshole."

" _What?_ Now, you're taking his side?" Dean snapped glaring at his younger brother. Through gritted teeth he asked, "Or have you forgotten _everything_ he has done – you know the endless Tuesdays, or dare I say it – _TV land._ I mean come on, _Sammy!_ How can _anyone_ trust him, let alone you for that matter?" Dean said waving a hand at Gabriel's direction.

Gabriel shrugged – although it went unnoticed. The archangel had a lot of followers – well, Loki did – but that was still a part of him. In Gabriel's eyes they were still his followers, who blindly would jump of a skyscraper or kill their loved ones to worship him, the archangel had never asked for such a thing, but the humans don't read God wishes as well as their closest children.

In Gabriel's eyes they were his followers, who would even jump off a skyscraper, or sacrifice their loved ones – though Gabriel never asked for such things he always had told himself – just to please him.

"First of all, its Sam not Sammy", said Sam sighing at his brother, bringing Gabriel out of his stuppor. The archangel rose an eyebrow surprised that so far Sam hadn't prevent him from the nickname as he had just done with his brother, Dean narrowed his eyes in knowledge and was about to say something as Sam continued.

"And to answer you. No, I have not forgotten what happened with the endless Tuesdays nor TV land. But have _you_ forgotten what happened at Elysian Fields Hotel?" asked Sam as his voice grew by the minute, a mix of anger and guilt could be heard.

Gabriel wished to wrap his arms around the younger hunter, Sam had never blamed him for what Lucifer had done.

Sure Gabriel had only really been awake for a short time – but even when his brother stabbed him, Gabriel never felt any anger for either Winchester for what he had chosen to do for them.

He felt the pain in his grace as he looked upon Sam's face knowing that the young hunter blamed himself for what Gabriel's _dick of an older brother_ had done. Gabriel was not sure how he could really express his thoughts to the younger man though.

Gritting his teeth Dean said, "No I have not, that still does not fully make up for the things he has done before in the past, and who's to say we can even really trust him at all?" Slamming the gun down on the table making it shake due to the force. " _And why are_ you _fine with him calling you Sammy, and not your own fucking brother_?" he yelled glaring more deadly at Sam then Gabriel had ever seen before.

" _Why fight him about it? You_ know that all angels, demons, you name it – they will just keep giving us nicknames, so why fight them – you know Gabriel could bet us bloody if he wanted to with a flick of his wrist. I'm not seeing the point in fighting a losing battle over a _nickname_ ", Sam replied simply.

Gabriel was starting to not like were this was going, he could feel the distrust growing between the two brothers – knowing that they both were right with their own arguments.

He was about to step in and stop the both of them before they said or did something that they would later regret – Castiel returned obviously picking up on the tension in the room right away.

"I see that you have told them of this case that needs their attention currently", Castiel said in a inquiring tone of voice looking between the three of them his eyes landing on Gabriel only after hovering on Dean's.

"Not all of it", Gabriel said a little relived to see his baby brother. "I only got to the part were they need to protected some people", he said giving Cas a little wink, "from Crowley. That's as far as I was able to get."

Castiel nodded his head taking in all of what his brother had told him and trying to think of the best way to word what needed to be said.

"Gabriel is right, we need the two of you to protected these _people_ from Crowley", Castiel said still not obviously wanting to lie to his friends – and his little crush for that matter.

"I hate to be a Debby-Downer here", Sam cut in, "but why would Crowley even be interested in theses people that you both have now mentioned?"

The corners of Gabriel's lips twitched – this was just one of the many reasons that he liked the kid.

Gabriel knew of Sam's education, and his intelligence – sure Dean was smart when it came to cars, cheep beer, woman, street fighting, and pron.

Sam on the other hand was book smart, good with a computer, and was able to read between the lines.

Looking at Sam – who's hair was still moist, "Well kiddo it seems this little click knows more then they would be willing to let on to anyone", he said taking a bit out of his colorful lollipop that he had just been holding.

"And were would this "click", as you put it", Dean said air quoting around the would click, "even be located?" He asked taring his gaze from Castiel's to glare at Gabriel.

"The Big Apple", Gabriel said excitedly as he seemed to glow with delight – even his grace seemed to jump at the thought of returning to one of his favorite playgrounds.

It had been sometime since he had last been in New York – the last time he was there was when Lady Liberty was first going up. Oh how much fun Gabriel had when he added his own little touches here and there.

Gabriel remembered how people always asked if there was anything writing in the book she was holding and were told that there was none – oh how wrong they were.

Long ago – back when it was first being made – Gabriel toke it upon himself to add to the book his own cooking tips, and the best way to give someone of the opposite – or even the same - sex the best orgasm that would rock their tiny little wolds.

Smirking at the memory and the thought he could pop in to see if it was all still there he heard Rena's voice, _"You really_ so _did not do that...right?"_

He shock his head very slightly not catching anyones attention, _"Oh little Rena, there is so much more I've done then that, you should see what I did to the Eiffel tower",_ he thought wiggling his eyebrows.

" _I don't_ want _to even know...I think I'm going to drown myself in ice cream..."_ , then her presence was gone from his mind, only making him grin more broadly.

He focused his attention back on Sam and noticed that his face went stone cold, Dean's on the other hand lost most color and went dark, wail Cas just let out a deep heavy sigh.

Feeling a little left out he asked, "What? Was its something I said?" Looking between the three of them completely lost.

Letting out a painful sigh Sam said, "Last time Dean and myself were in New York – to sum it up for you, Zachariah set us both up with fake memory's and last names to work in this hunted company. Dean was the Director of Sales & Marketing, and I was -".

Dean chimed in smiling at the memory, "A tech support, who had to wear this short sleeve yellow shirt and _so_ brought out the nerd look for him."

Sam glared at his brother when he had to remember that dealt about the shirt, only to make Dean's cockiness grow at the memory.

Raising his eyebrows at the thought of Sam in a yellow t-shirt, possible looking more like a nerd that he really was – though that was just another thing that Gabriel loved about him, "Why Sammy you in yellow? _I'd_ love to see that", wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner.

Rolling his eyes Sam continued, "In the end it was hunted by a past owner who killed those that slacked of during their job", he said leaning forward locking eyes with Gabriel for a second.

* * *

 

**Sam**

"Other then playing goo-goo-eyes with my baby brother, Sammy", Lucifer went on, "You really might want to ask what's _really_ might be up with these so called _people_ ", Lucifer pointed out air quoiting around the word "people" as his gaze shifted from Gabriel back to Sam.

Ignoring the Devil as Sam asked, "So we go to New York, find these so called people then what? How do we even save them? And are they even going to _want_ are help?"

After a moment Sam noticed there Gabriel's face flushed, Sam was not really sure if it was another one of Lucifer's illusions or if he was seeing right.

He wanted to ask Gabriel what was currently on his mind at that very moment that would having him look the way he did, but he thought better of it.

"Oh lookie here, baby brother is in fact hiding something from you – like I had told you Sammy-kins", Lucifer said in a mocking, but playful kind of voice.

Sam's eyes darted over to Lucifer for a splitting second before he looked back to Gabriel.

"Well kiddo you'll just have to take a chance here and try. Its not like I would lie to you about this kind of thing – no real need to, won't you say?" Gabriel said putting the sucker in his mouth and taking a bit.

Sighing heavily, "Give us time to pack are stuff and talk it through." Sam said getting up from the bed as it creaked from the loss of the wight.

"Alright Sasquatch", Gabriel said taking the sucker out of his mouth the color in his face slowly returning to normal.

Sam bent down to pick up his duffle bag to pack up his belongings when he started to feel a sicking feeling deep in his soul toughing him down wards.

Putting his hand to his forehead as he staggered and in a very tired voice he said trying to keep his eyes open, "Dean..."

Dean looked up towards him, "Sammy, what's wrong?" His voice showed a deep fear.

Before Sam could say or do anything he fell to his knees and onto the ground as the room started to darkened all around him.

He could hear Dean yelling his name with worry and fear, Castiel's even had the sound of someone who was worried for him, wail Lucifer's was in a joyful sound.

"Oh Sammy-kins what's wrong? Am I finally getting to you?" Lucifer said as though he was talking to a little child. " _Oh how sweet._ "

The one voice that Sam hung onto the most was Gabriel's who kept yelling his name over and over again – and rather then his nickname he was saying _"Sam, SAM, SAM!?"_.

That was the last thing that Sam remembered hearing as everything went dark all round him and all sound faded to nothing.


End file.
